A Turn at the Fork in the Road
by The well
Summary: She made a choice he agreed but when she forgets he regrets and tries his best to undo the tangle they both created. What future? white dress? a spell? Lemon in later chapters.
1. Pick up where one left off

She made a choice he agreed but when she forgets he regrets and tries his best to undo the tangle they both created. What future? white dress? a spell?

Hello guys back at it again trying to improve on my writing lets see how i do with this one. Enjoy!!!!

I own nothing!!!!!!!

There was an akward silence between the two. She had her knees brought up to her chest looking at the ground. He was sitting beside her looking at her. Something was on her mind, he knew it. But of course there was something on her mind. Her heart and thoughts had been molested by a dark entity in the form of a child.

He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and that if he could turn back time he would. He ,however, couldnt speak he wanted to let her have her moment and recooperate before letting saying something.

They sat there in silence, then he couldnt take it anymore.

"Kagome, I--"

She looked at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"I never ment for you to get hurt when i went to look for Kikyou, im sorry i will never leave you again." he said sorrowfully.

she looked at the ground again and smiled softly.

"but if you were to hear word of her again you will leave me and rush to find her"

"no i wont!!!!!" he said getting close to her face.

"yea you will!!" she said looking up at him with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Kagome look I --"

"I need to go home for few days if that is okay Inuyasha, Im a little shooked up from the encounter with Naraku's heart and Kagura." She interrupted.

He didnt want her to go but after what she went through it was best that he kept quite.

She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"of course Kagome for few days"

She smiled at him and got up off the ground.

He got up, turned around, and squatted on the floor for her to climb on.

Kagome climbed on his back and he headed to the direction of the well.

When they arrived she got off of him and he turned around to look at her.

"a few days Kagome right?"

she stayed silent for a while. He couldnt pin point the look in her eyes, it was as if she was trying to tell him something.

"Right, Inuyasha, goodbye."

He lifted one eyebrow at her, confused at her words.

She turned around to get ready to jump in the well but she gasped when she felt a yank on her arm. She turned to look at him.

"a few days Kagome"

She smiled at him sincerely, her eyebrows scrunched up together as if she wanted to shed a tear.

He let go of her and once more headed towards the edge of the well, she sat down looked at him again with the same expression,looked down and jumped in.

'she probly is real shooken up by every thing' he thought. 'ill give her some time, its my fault.' Inuyasha left to look for the others making a mental note to come back after two sunrises.

'goodbye Inuyasha' she thought as she was going through the portal. Kagome reached for her necklace that had the bottle with the jewel shards in it and let it go out of her hand right before she landed in her time. The bottle vanished into the blue lights of the well.

Kagome stayed sitting at the bottom. Tears begam streaming down her face.

' i guess ill pick up where i left off' she thought. She stood up after a while and began climbing out of the well thinking of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and every memory that she had held in the feudal era.

When Kagome reached the top of the well she sat at the edge and thought about Inuyasha.

'he can technically come back for me' 'once he discovers the jewels in the well

he will be so mad at me for letting them go like that'

Kagome thought about the first time they had met, the first time they felt for each other, all the heartaches and Kikyou.

She got up, walked some steps, then turned to see the well.

"goodbye Inuyasha"

She said then walked towards her home. She opened the sliding door to her home.

"mom im home"

her mother peeked in from the living area.

"nice to have you home dear wont you get ready for dinner. Its not quite ready yet

but itll give you time to freshn up" she said with a side smile.

"sure mom thank you"

Kagome ran upstairs to her room to grab some panties and something comfortable to wear. Kagome walked in the bathroom and started a steamy bath. She climbed into the water and submerged into her thoughts.

"Kagome dinner is ready"

Kagome was startled and woken up from her thoughts as her mother called her from the other side of the bathroom door.

"okay mom im coming"

Kagome rinsed her body and changed into her outfit, she ran down stairs to where her family were sitting down and getting ready for dinner. She pulled her chair out without saying a word. Her brother, grandfather, and mother all talking, laughing and bickering around the table did not notice Kagome was not mentally there she was in her own mind.

They finally settled down and ate in silence.

"Kagome,are you okay dear you took a real long bath and you are awfully quite"

"yeah mom just tired, ummm im done with dinner im going to bed thanks mom" she said giving her moma lazy smile.

"okay dear leave your dishes ill get them you go rest"

"thanks mom your da best"

Kagome excused herself and went to her bedroom she got under the covers and closed her eyes.

She remembered everything that happened with Kagura and Naraku's heart child in the shack. She still felt the sting in her heart from the probing and the memories that it all brought up. She buried her face in the covers.

'this is never gonna happen to me again'

'forgive me Inuyasha'. she thought as she fell into slumber thinking of the young hanyou's face.


	2. Routine or Not? Kanji who?

'im sorry Kagome you couldve died and i almost let that happen' he thought while making his hands into a fist.

'now im worried this has really affected you'

'She will never leave my sight again when shes here'

Inuyasha was quickly approaching the others.

"Hey Inuyasha where is Kagome!" Shippo demanded.

Inuyasha punched the top of his head right to the ground.

"ow what did i do" Shippo whined into the ground.

"Kagome went home she was really shooked up" he said while letting go of Shippo.

"well it was rather frightening what happened Inuyasha, maybe on some level she felt betrayed too." Sango said making Inuyasha look at her then to the ground

There was a moment of silence.

"its all your fault idiot!!" Shippo yelled breaking the silence.

"Inuyasha, did Kagome seem okay?" Miroku asked seriously.

"well i cant put my finger on it but she was acting strange, i just think it was everything that happened." Inuyasha explained.

"maybe she just needs time" Miroku said with a lace of worried to his tone.

"yeah" Inuyasha agreed.

They all settle to sleep for the night. Inuyasha was up on a tree looking at the sky remembering everything that had happened that day. He felt so many emotions but the clear and most important one was fear of losing Kagome. He fell asleep soon after, greatful for another day he got to spend with her.

The next day Kagome woke up very rested.

She was happy until she realized what had brought her home.

"Kagome come and get some breakfast"

She heard her mom yell.

"okay mom"

Kagome got ready for school and came downstairs towards the kitchen as soon as she entered her mom received her with a smile and a hug.

"wow you look rested dear"

"thank you mom, I--I guess i needed that"

Her family all had some food then went their seperate ways for the day.

At school there was very much catching up to do and her friends were updating her on all the school drama oh and Hojo.

Hojo had asked her out on a date however Kagome refused lightly once again.

Her day went pretty much uneventful.

that is until about noon.

She was standing talking with her friends during physical activity class when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around,looked up at some very beautiful haunting hazel eyes. Kagomes friends gasped and were surprised at who wanted to speak to Kagome.

"Hi Kagome"

"uuummm hi"

"My name is Kanji" he said bowing at Kagome.

" I know you dont know me but i hadnt seen you until today, i asked my team mates your name to which they also informed me you are always out sick" he said with a chuckle.

" which is why i havnt seen you in the past two weeks."

Kagome stared at the stranger with wide eyes. He was tall, handsome, tanned skin and deep hazel eyes that seem to have a bottomless abyss.

oh no she was lost in his eyes.

He chuckled and she snapped out of it

"yyyes i am absent quite alot but i always make up my stuff, anyway i dont think ill be gone that much anymore" she said looking down at the floor.

"sounds like you disappointed"

"nevermind that it was nice to meet you Kanji, mmm ill see you around."

"very well _beautiful"_ He said as he walked away making Kagome turn beet red.

everyone stood in shock and silence at the exchange that just happened. Immediately Kagomes friends swarmed her.

"oh Kagome soooo lucky" one friend said.

"wait what about Hojo?" the other said

"are you gonna go out with him?"

"he is so hot!"

Kagome sighed

'this is gonna be a long day' she thought.

Kagome went home with the same routine as the previous night. She fell asleep dreading what would happen tomorrow it was 2 sunrises after the day she left. Inuyasha would shurley come looking for her. What will she say to him??. She fell asleep a little past bedtime knowing the imminent day that would arrive in the morning.

Kagome woke up to the sunrays reflecting on her face from her bedroom floor.

'i guess im ready to face Inuyasha' she thought burying her face in her blanket.

She got ready and while brushing her hair she was thinking about everything.

'soon itll all be over' she thought while looking at the mirror.

Inuyasha woke up that morning anxious to see Kagome he would wait for her till she was ready to come back this day.

after all it was the 2nd sunrise.

The day went about the same for both Inuyasha and Kagome mostly routine.

Kagome was in physical activity

Then it happened, Kanji.

"hey Kags whats up"

"oh, nothing much just waiting for this class to end" she said with a twinkle in her eyes, she is a girl after all.

"come with me after school for ice cream"

"Kanji I--"

"before you say no ask your friends to come along i promise its just a hang out"

"cool?"

"alright beautiful meet me at the entrance dont forget to bring your friends" he said as he walked away.

Kagome was left with her mouth opened staring in the direction where Kanji disapeared to.

"i guess we are all going on your date with you Kagome." one of her friends said to her.

"its not a date we are just hanging out okay"

"whatever you say miss denial"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I cant stand it anymore im going for her" Inuyasha said.

"the sun is almost setting and she is still not here" Inuyasha said visibly upset.

"but you said you would let her take her time remember?" Sango told Inuyasha.

"we are wasting time" Inuyasha yelled as he headed towards the well.

After school Kagome waited with her friends by the entrance of the school and met up with Kanji. They all ended up walking to the nearby Ice Cream shop laughing, and talking about what had happened at school. Kagome was actually enjoying herself, laughing at Kanji's jokes. She was a having a great time.

Kanji was mesmorized by her laughter, and her beauty. He couldnt keep his eyes away.

Inuyasha finally got to the well and jumped in but noticed, in shock,while crossing the blue lights, Kagome's bottle of shards floating in mid air.

He immediately grabbed the bottle and felt his heart sank into his stomach.

"what if something happened to Kagome?"

"ill kill if anyone touched her" he said while grabbing tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"maybe thats why shes late, shes in trouble, IM COMING KAGOME!!!!"

he said while crossing the barrier.

He popped out of the well in defensive mode ready to kill whoever touched Kagome. He sniffed the air but Kagome was not home, he followed her scent through the streets of Tokyo.

Her location was near, her scent told him. There were other females scents around her. Then it hit him, a males scent he froze.

"if he has done something to her ill hang him." He carefully hid behind one of the buildings waiting as the scent got closer, with tetsaiga ready to strike. He decided to peek carefully and couldnt believe his eyes.

Hidden behind her friends a couple giggling and eating some sort of mush on top of a brown hard cone shell. Kagome, his Kagome laughing away with a boy.

Inuyasha was angry,shocked, and hurt. He noticed the boy put some of that mushy stuff on his finger and smeared it on kagomes nose making her giggle and say

hey. She did the same and he grabbed her by the waist and picked her off the ground playing around.

Inuyasha was angry and jelouse.

He was growling

'how dare he, HOW DARE HE, how dare SHE, let him touch her like that' he thought to himself.

he had enough

He sheathed Tetsaiga and stepped from behind the building.

Kagomes friends stopped right on their tracks making Kagome and Kanji run into them.

Then Kagome looked at what they were staring at and gasped.

She came from behind them slowly to stand in front of the group and looked at him

They were both now staring each other down, Inuyasha was visibly upset and Kagome had a sympathetic look. Both of them didnt avert their gaze.

She knew this was coming, she knew he was coming.

sorry guys didnt mean to take long!! hope yall like it please review and criticize...thank you loves!!!!!! oh yes ams lemon will be posted in the near future.


	3. Stay

"hey guys im sorry i--i have to cut our day short, sorry Kanji talk to you later" Kagome sorrowfully said to the group after she turned around to look at them.

Then she looked at Kanji who was clearly concerned and confused.

He took steps toward Kagome to be closer to her face to face.

He got close enough before Kagomes friends gasped. Big beautiful brown eyes were replaced by amber ones burning into his.

Inuyasha had jumped in front of Kagome before the boy could get any closer to her.

Kanji, though the demons eyes were menacing, did not stand down.

neither did Inuyasha.

Kagome tried to move from behind him but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist forcing her to go back behind him.

"HEY!! how dare you put your hands on her like that" Kanji exclaimed.

Inuyasha did not move.

he did not flinch.

He was angry at the display of affection that had happened earlier.

"Inuyasha lets go home please, lets talk there." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Inuyasha was unable to stop staring Kanji down. He wanted to shred him to pieces for even considering laying a finger on Kagome.

Kanji was starting to get pissed off.

The tension was about to explode on the area where they were standing.

"o--okay Kagome we will see you tomorrow" one of Kagomes friend said

The rest of Kagomes friends grabbed Kanji but he was hesitant to leave Kagome with this individual.

"I guess ill go Kagome ill talk to you later."

" **_if..you..EVER..speak...to..Kagome..again...your lips...will...be...cut...off...your...disgusting...face."_**

Inuyasha warned darkly and dryly.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kanji launched at Inuyasha but Kagome ran in the middle

"This is stupid Inuyasha lets go" she turned fo face him.

He didnt say a word but picked up Kagome and jumped off with her leaving Kanji fuming.

The way home was akwardly quite.

Neither Inuyasha or Kagome spoke.

They arrived shortly at the shrine he started heading for the well house with Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha wait" she yelled yanking at his clothes wanting to get down, however Inuyasha did not let her.

He was looking down hair covering his eyes.

she felt trembling beneath her.

it was him, he was trembling.

She took his cheek in her hand and tried to make him look at her but he pulled his face away from her grip.

"Inuyasha" she said defeated.

"i--i thought you were hurt again, when i came down the well and saw the shards"

he said still looking down.

" i ran to you terrified, i smelled for blood and was relief you wernt bleeding, then i smelled your friends, then--then him, then i saw how he picked you up and you looked like you were having a good time."

he put her down still avoiding her.

"you were late i just wanted to give you time for yourself"

He finally looked up and met her gaze.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE SHARDS BEHIND?!!" he roughly questioned.

she winced when he yelled.

she sighed

"we need to talk" she bearly said.

"about what" Inuyasha knew something wasnt right she was too calm too collected.

Inuyasha collected Kagome and jumped up to one of the branches of the tree of ages.

They sat down, Kagome was looking down Inuyasha noticed she had some sort of nervousness to her then a sad tone.

"Inuyasha ive been thinking, ever since the kidnapping, ive been thinking." she said still looking down.

"i was so scared, it frightened me the amount of damage they couldve done"

"but the worst part was the feeling of being alone"

"knowing you wernt coming for me"

she said with a tear dropping down to her lap.

Inuyasha felt his heart being sqeezed in his chest, then he pulled her towards him and embraced her...hard.

"im sorry Kagome i regret it, i regret every single moment i left you alone."

Kagome pulled away and looked at him.

"we have been through so much together in these months, you went from being so untrustworthy of people to having lots of friends." she said with a smile.

"you are so special Inuyasha, you are such a good person your mother would be proud"

Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome looked at him sincerely then looked down.

"Inuyasha"

she sighed

"ive decided to stay here in the present time"

"and no longer go the past"

Inuyashas mouth dropped open and froze.

silence

wind blowing their hair gently and the loud sunset reflecting behind her were the only elements that could be heard.

"w--what?!" he broke the silence... studdered the word

"im important too Inuyasha i could have died" she said while placing a hand over her chest looking at him.

"kagome im always there for you, it was just this time." he said upset.

"it could very much happen again" "im sorry Inuyasha".

"you cant be serious Kagome"

"look you love Kikyou and i get that now so why dont you guys just finish the jewel together then pick up where you all left off."

she said to him calmly and with a lazy smile.

Inuyasha had a pained face.

"you both deserve to give it a try"

"dont be stupid, lets get your things and go back Kagome" he exclaimed to her while grabbing her elbow.

"Inuyasha please" she said while taking her elbow away.

"NO!" "i cant-- we cant finish without you"

Inuyasha really wanted to say something else

"mmmaybe the reason i was supose to go back to your time was to give you and Kikyou a second chance and for the both of you to finish collecting shards together".

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her tight.

"youre an idiot if you think that was your purpose in my time, i am so many things because of you"."Kagome--i"

"i need you with me,i vowed to protect you and i promise nothing will happen to you again".

Kagome sighed and tried to free herself from Inuyashas grip but he wouldnt let her go.

"Inuyasha i dont belong in your world!!"

"yes you do stop saying this nonsense we have work to do."

"im serious Inuyasha find Kikyou and finish what we started" Kagome said as she finally pushed away from him.

"youre pissing me off Kagome, tell me the real reason you want to stay." he demanded an answer from her.

"huh?" she looked confused

"its that boy isnt it?"

"who Kanji? Inuyasha be real he is just a friend"

"ill tear him limb from limb Kagome"

"DONT YOU THREATEN ME"

"LETS GO WE ARE WASTING TIME!!"

she sighed

"im not going Inuyasha" she said calmly.

Inuyasha stood up.

"clearly youre not ready, ill come back"

Inuyasha jumped off and headed towards the well house.

"INUYASHA!! WAIT WE HAVNT FINISHED TALKING...IM NOT GOING BACK!!..

but her yelling fell on deaf ears he was gone, back to his time.

"stubborn" she sighed.

climbing down from the braches carefully she went inside the house.

she sat on her bed frustrated that Inuyasha didnt understand her.

Then she saw them.

The jewel fragments in a bottle sitting on her desk.

"he expects for me to go back".

"how can i".

Hope you guys enjoyed please review and criticize...Love yall


	4. Forget

The next day Kagome woke up feeling exhausted. She got ready for school and left walking. She knew what she was walking into as soon as she reached campus.

Before she reached the doors to the school she was fastly surrounded and bombarded with questions by her friends.

"Kagome!!!!! are you alright?!!!"

"we were worried about you."

"your boyfriend was really upset he looked like he was gonna kill Kanji"

"Kagome when you accepted Kanjis date i thought you had broken up with him"

"you were right he is jelouse and violent"

Kagome was overwhelmed by all the questions and comments that were being shot out of their mouths. She couldnt say anything she just stared at them until they were done.

"look im breaking things off with him, and the yesterday wasnt a date, we all went remember??"

"Kagome it _was_ a date Kanji was on you like a puppy dog"

she half rolled her eyes seeing as to how ironic that phrase was.

"we are glad youre breaking it off with that convict boyfriend of yours."

"He is not a convict!!" she exclaimed.

all of the girls looked up as they heard the bell for school.

"woops saved by the bell" Kagome yelled as she ran inside of the building not wanting to be interrogated any longer.

She couldnt concentrate on her studies that day, she was frustrated, upset, angry, and sad at Inuyasha. Things were left off unfinished and she hated the fact she had to go back and face him and try to make himunderstand.

but she has to go back

to say goodbye to everyone nonetheless.

her heart ached but what more could she do.

she knew she couldnt go on like this any longer that she had to let go.

let go and let him live on with the one that rightfully belongs.

Physical activity class came around and Kagome was standing around with her friends talking when

aahhhh!!!!!!

Kagome yelled as she was pulled back by her shoulders.

it took her a minute to realize she was being embraced by unknown arms.

"i was so worried Kagome"

"i didnt know what to do when he took you away."

she pulled away from the embrace and fell deep into those concerned eyes.

"Kanji im okay"

"who was that anyways?"

he looked at her as if he was demanding an answer.

"he is nobody besides you probly wont see him around anymore."

" I have a score to settle with him" Kanji said dryly fisting his hand.

"really tho im sorry i put you through that."

"you didnt"

they looked at each other in silence.

"ill see you around Kagome" he said then gave her a peck on the cheek before running towards the track.

Kagome was beet red she couldnt get used to his comments or actions.

Before long school was over. She said goodbye to her friends and headed home feeling anguish in her heart.

she decided to take a different route for some reason and ended up walking through a street full of shops...she hadnt been through there in a while.

Then something caught her eye.

It was something new, a shop that she had never seen before but it caught her attention. She slowly made her way towards it.

she looked at the exterior there was only a Japanese symbol painted on the outside that stood for inner peace. it was painted a forest green on the outside and for a door it had woven wood just like back in the feudal era.

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled on the woven material then let herself in she stood there at the entrance and gasped as she heard

"ive been expecting you child" a sweet womans voice said.

Kagome looked for whoever said that but couldnt find the source of the voice.

she chuckled a bit.

"im right here sweet Kagome" the woman said revealing herself from behind another woven door.

She was beautiful in a white Kimono that showed silk red orchids splattered on the material. She had long black hair and had beautiful green eyes. She wore a very bright smile.

Kagome wasnt afraid or felt uneasy but she wanted to know how this beautiful stranger knew her name. even thought she felt familiar, like she had seen her before.

"come my dear please sit by me" she patted the area next to her after sitting down on a round rug with lots of candles around her.

Kagome obliged and followed pursuit..

"umm do i know you and whats up with all the candles?"

The lady chuckled a bit.

"my dear the candles are there for people to relax they give off a sort of calmness dont ya think??"

she said while putting an arm around her.

"i have been expecting you little one" she said removing her arm off Kagome.

"my name is Chiyoko, im a priestess like you."

Kagome gasped

"wait a minute what do you mean like me, who are you? how do you know all this?"

the lady stared at Kagome amused.

"well Kagome im the reencarnation of Midoriko"

Kagome looked at her in shock.

"kagome i know of you pain and suffering, you are a wonderful girl very giving and compassionate a beautiful person all around."

"i want to give you a choice, to let things stay the way they are, or to return as an ordinary school girl."

Kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"wait are you serious?" but how?"

Chiyoko took out a small bottle from her Kimono pocket and showed to Kagome.

"with this my dear"

"there is a spell in this bottle that when broken it unleashes, you will be transported back to your time. It would be like before you fell in the well."

"however once the spell is released you, and the ones around you will not remember anything that has to do with the feudal era. you wont remember your friends, the well, or Inuyasha."

Kagome clasped her chest.

"are you saying i wouldnt remember anything that has happened to me?"

"precisly my dearest" she said looking at her.

"I wont remember Inuyasha?"

"no".

"its your choice Kagome."

'i could return to normal and never know this pain, never know Inuyasha' she thought.

Kagome fidgeted with the idea a little but after a while she agreed whole-heartedly.

It was bittersweet.

"okay ill do it" She said while taking the bottle from her hand.

Kagome stared at it on her hand.

"the way to release the spell is when your reencarnation is on her deathbed, when this occurs you will automatically be transported to her side no matter where you are. Once you are at her side you need to break the bottle, Kikyous essence will seperate from your soul and you will be brought back to your own time with no recollection of anything that has happened to you. Your life and those around you will be as if nothing happened."

Kagome understood what this ment and felt sad but a bit relieved. She didnt want to forget Inuyasha but she also didnt want heartache anymore.

She looked up at Chiyoko.

"thank you very much for this opportunity"

"a word of caution little one, there is only one way to break this spell, and that is

 _for the one you love to profess his feelings for you._

But this would be impossible since the well will no longer function." Chiyoko said with a smile on her face.

Kagome got up and bowed to Chiyoko.

She walked her out

"good luck my dear" Chiyoko said sincerely.

Kagome looked at her with a smile and began walking away from the small shop.

She looked back and saw only a white building that looked like it had been abandoned for a while. There were no Japanese symbols or green paint just a white abandoned building.

hello guys sorry took long school and stuff college pre cal is horrible but gotta do it. please review and criticize my darlings remember im still a rookie

love yall!!!


	5. My Dearest Friends

Kagome walked with a sad tone in her gait. Dragging her feet feeling so tired and consumed with her circumtances. She looked at the bottle in her hand and sighed.

"i guess i have to go and tell the guys about all this specially

Inuyasha."

"how will he react, will he be upset, or maybe relived he will be able to pick up where he left off with...with Kikyou."

she started to remember the time when he wanted to give her up so he would protect Kikyou, she should have listened now he is deeper in her heart more than ever.

She also started remembering Chiyoko and the empty building.

'what if it was a demon or a trap? it couldnt be her aura was bright and beautiful.' she thought to herself.

she closed her fist with the bottle in her palm and placed the relique in her pocket.

Kagome decided to forget...after all she wasnt gonna go back anyways might as well put the cherry on top start a new slate...forget about pain...forget about anger...forget about Sango,Miroku, Shippo, Kaede,...

forget about the her Hanyou.

"mom!!im home"

"Kagome dear is everything okay you came a little late."

"i just got distracted thats all"

"well i have to run and pick up sota and grandpa next town, Sota had a school event overthere will you like to come dear?"

"no thanx mom i have homework."

"well okay remember to lock up good and your dinner is in the oven for you." we wont be late Kagome."

"thanx mom"

With that her mom kissed her on the head and Kagome retorted with a hug.

Her mom made her way out and Kagome went over to the oven to pull her dinner out.

she sat and ate

"feels lonely"

she ate, washed her dish, then headed upstairs to do her homework.

"well it is quite but this means i can concentrate."

"no... too quite i cant concentrate" she exclaimed then she closed her book.

"i will go take a bath."

With that, she headed towards the restroom and ran the bath water.

Kagome submerged in her thoughts as she let the water soak her body.

She thought about how she was going to leave her friends behind and her...companion that she has traveled with for the past months.

She began to shed tears.

"Inuyasha youre so stupid, i cant go on without you, this is why i must forget."

She cried quietly on her arm that rested on her knees against her chest.

After she had enough, she let the water of the bath go. She dried herself off, wrapped the towel on her head and headed to the kitchen to get a snack before she got her head stuck in a book for hours.

Kagome traveled downstairs to the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing, afterall she was all alone.

She reached the kitchen, turn the light on and low and behold her brown eyes caught the wide eyed shock of amber ones that were beginng to roam her body.

She snapped out it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"SIT BOY(yelp) SIT BOY(yelp) SIT BOY!!!"

"SIT SIT SIT!!!(painful yelp)"

She ran back upstairs as fast as possible leaving Inuyasha imprinted on the floor grunting in pain.

"why you" he managed to say.

Kagome quickly ran into her room and ransacked her drawers for her lounge top she was managing to slip it on and had just finished when the half demon came in her room to bite her head off.

" What you do that for Kagome!!!"

"um hello!! i was naked stupid!" what were you doing in my kitchen anyways idiot."

"I...got hungry and came to the kitchen when i heard you taking a bath"

"what are you staring at" Kagome asked

She looked beautiful her skin was glowing, her hair was beginning to dry but was still somewhat wet and she wore a sweater that was big on her, which dropped at her shoulder.

"ummm nothing" he looked away blushing.

Kagome gave him a confused look.

"arre you ready to go back, we need to get going"

Kagomes expession slowly soften and her eyes fell on Inuyashas with sadness.

"Kagome..."

she smiled sadly at him, she slowly walked to him and rested her head on his chest before wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha was surprised at first but then melted into her embrace and closed his eyes.

he held her tight.

they both stayed like that...

like if the universe stopped the time.

just for them.

she breathed him in

he did the same.

"kagome im sorry"

"Inuyasha... me too"...

"im not going back"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, Kagome tried to break away from him however he did not let up.

"Inuyasha..."

"this is nonsense Kagome i will always protect you dont be afraid anymore, i am going back home ill wait for you there"

he pulled her away from him and looked at her.

Kagome had the same expression on her face that he had when he wanted to say good bye once when he wanted to be Kikyous only protector.

he couldnt take that

he rapidly leaped out the window and left towards the well house. Not listening to what Kagome was saying as he left.

Kagome tried to make him listen but he was long gone she stayed looking out the window with the wind carresing her hair into her face.

'i cant prolong this any longer' she thought

and with that she wrote a note for her family saying she wouldnt be long, put on her shoes and headed for the well with the relique in her pocket as well as the jewel shards.

Kagome jumped in the well and passed through time. When she reached the bottom of the well in feudal Japan she sensed a Shikon jewel shard and ominous danger.

She climbed up and gasped at the site.

Her friends battling one of Narakus encarnation.

but nonetheless they were having a hard time, well the creature was also strong because it possessed a shard.

The gang couldnt see the light of the shard though.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!!!!"

the creature was able to absorb inuyashas attack then he blasted Inuyasha with a power beam that came out of his mouth.

The hanyou was sent flying across the land.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!!"

Sango screamed as she led the bone sore across the sky.

The creature, however, deflected the bone and send it back to Sango knocking her and Kirara unconscious on the floor.

as soon as Miroku removed the rosary beads from his wind tunnel the poisonous insects surfaced around him.

They were doomed the creature was coming towards them. Ready to blast them with his beam.

"HEY YOU!!"

the creature stopped to look at who called it.

It was massive with big fangs and horns, his eyes bled red, he wore a warrior outfit and was ready to kill whoever had interrupted him.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!!!"

everybody turned around and they saw her.

Kagome

standing ready to let go of her sacred arrow. Her hair blowing in the wind,the oversized sweater falling off her shoulder, the threat in her eyes.

She looked like a beautiful warrior standing on a cliff with the sun only hitting one side of her face

the power beam was now been directed to her.

"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled in a panic then rushed to her.

but

as soon as he reached out to takebher out of harms way, she shoved him to the ground.

"IM FINE INUYASHA!!!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!!"

and with that she released the arrow fitting in as much spiritual power she could to break the shard free from her target.

Inuyasha was mouth wide opened looking at Kagome from the ground.

she had so much energy behind her attack he felt almost as if he would be purified himself.

The monster had released his beam aiming at the young Miko however her arrow cut through it and pierced its target.

The monster intantaniously desintergrated leaving nothing but dust and rubble in the air from Kagomes inmense powers.

The jewel shards were carried away by Narakus poisonous insects.

Everybody stared at Kagome in awe.

The teenager was breathing hard, still at archery stance staring at the location were the monster use to be.

her chest was heaving up and down.

Then she closed her eyes and

began to collapse but Inuyasha caught her weak body.

Kagome had fainted,all the energy was drained from her body. She now slept in sweet slumber, knowing unconscioulsy who those arms belong to.

The arms that had caught her so many times.

Inuyasha picked her up and headed to Kaedes home for her to rest.

Miroku picked Sango up and followed pursuit.

after a while Inuyasha was inside the hut with Kagome and the rest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly woke and said his name.

"im here Kagome i never left, even though you wanted me to."

"Inuyasha i just wanted you to know that im not weak."

"i never said that idiot" "you are one of the most strongest people i have ever known."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him a side smile.

"Kagome you are better now thank goodness" cried Shippo

"Kagome your powers were incredible how did you do that" Miroku asked

"not to mention that shove you gave Inuyasha, was pretty funny" Sango covered her mouth with her hand.

Inuyasha gave her a death glare and stood up.

"im gonna patrol the area make sure Naraku aint coming i wont go too far, watch over Kagome." he barked eying Miroku.

Kagome sat up slowly.

"i need to talk to you guys ths is why i came here" she said turning her head away from them to keep them from seeing the tears come to her eyes.

"Kagome whats the matter are you hurting?" Sango asked

"i love you guys is all, which is why it is hard for me to say what i came here for."

"Kagome youre scaring us"

"im not...coming back to feudal Japan after today"

silence

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

Miroku asked.

"you cant be serious" Sango said surprised.

"waaaaahhhh!!!!" Shippi wailed.

She took him in his arms to comfort him.

She began crying conceling her eyes under her hair.

She started sobbing

Her friends embraced her tight at that point.

"i have a potion that will make everything go back to the way it was in my time."

"i will not remember this era or ever coming to it nor remember you guys ...or Inuyasha."

"Kagome you cant"

"i have to"

"who will help us with the shards?"

"Kikyou will have to now"

Shippo began crying.

She began telling her friends the story of Chiyoko with detail and the details leading up to her decision.

"does Inuyasha know what you intend to do?"

"no" Kagome said softly.

Then the Hanyou walked in...everybody looked at him with a heavy heart.

Kagome looked at the ground.

"whats going on?" he asked concerned.

hello my loves next chapter will be somewhat short and Sad since Kagome tells Inuyasha her plans...how will he react after he finds this time she means business, please comment and criticize...


	6. Bittersweet

This chapter is short, when Kagome and Inuyasha are conversating it is best to listen to "I love you" by Sarah Mclachlan...

"why is everyone looking at me like that"

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha will you take me to the tree of ages so that we may talk?" she said quitely while looking at the ground.

"yyeah...is everything okay?" he asked while looking at everyone.

"you should talk to Kagome" Sango said while putting a hand softly on his shoulder.

with that he reached over to pull Kagome up to her feet.

she hugged her friends and dragged her feet a bit towards outside looking back at her friends she waved goodbye with Inuyasha leading the way out of the hut.

He kneeled down so Kagome could get on his back and they leaped off. Kagome looked back once more at her friends, they all stood there watching.

"you need to tell me whats going on Kagome and stop pussyfooting around" he exclaimed, but when Kagome answered by burying her face in his hair, Inuyasha suddenly felt a twinge of fear in his heart.

They arrived at the tree, Kagome was about to get down when Inuyasha leaped up to the branches.

"alright Kagome fess up what is going on?" he asked her annoyed.

"Inuyasha this is the last time i will come back here" she looked at him and he looked back at her.

"you and Kikyou deserve a chance to be together, you both are still very much in love." she hesitated "i was given a spell by a priestess named Chiyoko from my time, she is a reencarnation of Midoriko." "it only works when Kikyou is on her deathbed, i will be transported back here and she will have her essence back to her body seperating from mine" "once that happens i will be taken back to my time, and wont remember anything that happened from this era, our friends or anyone."

"including me" Inuyasha said still looking at Kagome expressionless.

"yes, Inuyasha i just really want to give you and her a chance, it wasnt fair and...

"oh"

She was pulled roughly into his chest.

"you hate me that much that you want to forget?"

"Inuyasha, its not like that...its just how it works"

"why do you want to leave me Kagome,is it because of that boy?"

"no Inuyasha, i...i just want you to have a happy ending"

"stupid , you dont know what youre saying"

He held her tighter.

"Inuyasha i cant breathe"

"i dont care"

"youre not leaving Kagome"

"Inuyasha, its done the spell is ready."

"lets undo it we will find the priestess"

"theres no way she vanished after she placed the spell"

"Kagome how could you be so stupid, i cant...i cant go through with this."

"you have no choice, besides you will be fine, you will defeat Naraku and Kikyou can help you find the rest of the shards."

"you dont need me"

Inuyasha was devastated inside, he felt as though his heart would fall through his stomach. He needed to stay with her like this forever, in this embrace. And whats worse she didnt know the last phrase that she said shot him like the arrow through his heart...

Salt in the air

She was crying into his chest.

She pulled away and digged through her sweater pocket to find the bottle of shards and handed them to him sniffling.

"i had a great time Inuyasha, our journey started with uncertainties and fears but we both gained a great friend in each other, i will always remember in my heart that Hanyou that is so special to me, the spell can erase my memory but not my concience"

Inuyasha took her hand and caressed the back of it with his cheek, Kagome let the tears fall. Inuyasha wiped them with his hand.

"goodbye my friend" Kagome said.

'i love you' Inuyasha thought to himself while looking at her.

"goodbye Kagome" He picked her up and jumped off the tree.

"take me to the well?"

Inuyasha nodded.

They leapt off and arrived shortly at the well.

Inuyasha placed Kagome gently on the floor.

They both looked at each other but did not say a word. Kagome stepped on the well Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her for an embrace. She sobbed a little then pulled away ready to jump in.

Inuyasha stood there

She waved to him and then let go.


	7. The teenager is back

"you might not come back to this time Kagome, but i still can go to yours" " This spell will not take its course I will find a way to stop it" He said turning around and walking towards the village...

Kagome crawled out of the well in her time. Silently she made her way out the well house, closed the wooden doors, turned around and put her back against them and sighed. A lonley tear slowly escaped her eye she closed them and slid to the ground.

Kagome sobbed silently on her knees which were brought up to her chest.

She pulled herself together wiped her tears off her face and walked towards the front doors of her home in the darkness.

'im never gonna open that window for my hanyou visitor again' she thought while looking up at the side building where her room was located.

Kagome entered her home. She noticed nobody was there still, she discarded the note she left for her family and walked up to her room. She changed her pajamas and laid down.

'itll be soon enough...i will forget soon enough' she thought with tears glistening in her eyes. She drifted into sleep not long after...She was exhausted afterall.

Inuyasha reached the village and enbtered Kaedes hut, Sango,Miroku,and Kaede all stared at him...

"she is gone now" Inuyasha bearly whispered as he looked to the ground.

"wheres Shippo"?

"he went for a walk, he was too depressed" Sango said.

"What will you do now Inuyasha" Miroku asked.

"I have to find Kikyou, let her know whats going on, but i vowed to myself that i wouldnt let the spell happen i will break it somehow"

"but how Inuyasha it is a sacred spell done by a very powerful priestess."

"I dont know, ill figure it out, maybe Kikyou knows what to do she is a priestess after all."

"im gonna go find her, hopefully i do"

Inuyasha leaped out of the hut in search of the tragic priestess.

"do you think Kikyou would know what to do?" Sango asked Kaede.

"i know not child, my sister is powerful indeed however, she might not be in good conditions to help at this time."

Inuyasha ran through the forest trying to catch a glimpse or smell of the soul collectors... to no avail.

He jumped high into a rather old tree deep in the forest to rest.

He shouldnt rest though, that would mean his mind would start working.

'Kagome, i need you with me, we started this together we have to finish it together' he thought to himself.

He looked up at the starry sky

The stars looked so bright

A shooting star crossed the lighted canvas and remembering Kagomes manerisms and traditions he made a wish.

"The sky above us, they say belongs to the many souls before us, therefore they always look down on us from time to time...to see...to remember."

Inuyasha jumped up and looked to see who had said that.

"Kikyou" he said

Inuyasha had been so deep in thought he didnt notice the priestess approaching.

Kikyou was in bad shape.. She looked weak and pale...almost lifeless.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"Kikyou, ive been looking all over for you, are you okay?"

Kikyou took a step forward and embraced Inuyasha...

"i just need more souls thats all, and some much needed rest, then i will finish Naraku"

Inuyasha let her go

Kikyou was somewhat surprised at his action and looked at him.

"Kikyou if we finish with Naraku that means you will die"

Kikyou said nothing.

"Kikyou, Kagome has set a spell for you and her"

She looked amuzed and interested.

"A powerful priestess, reencarnation of Midoriko, has cast a spell in Kagomes time for your essence to seperate from her soul, if you are on your deathbed it will automatically happen and you will become alive again."

Kikyou looked at the ground.

"it is not natural, im not of this world"

"Kikyou tell me, is there a way to stop this?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, he looked down.

"tell me, would it be so bad to have me walk the same ground you walk on?"

"this could mean an opportunity for reconciliation between me and you"

"Kikyou, i didnt mean it like that i just ment--..

"No"

"no i couldnt be able to undo such a spell, it is a secred spell and i do not know who placed it, ultimately it would have to be Kagome to break it."

"Kikyou we need your help to collect the remaining jewel shards."

She looked at him, smile coyly, and turned around to walk away.

"Kikyou" he whispered.

He looked up at the stars and began to realize that it might not be so bad to have Kikyou work on healing the hurt on his heart.

maybe Kagome was right.

Kagome woke up the following morning feeling a little depressed. She got dressed ate breakfast and left for school.

it was friday.

She tried to concentrate in her professors lecture that morning but it was a task proven difficult.

She stared out the window and remembered that time Inuyasha was outside scratching his ear like a puppy and had to sit him.

she smile at the thought. then frowned

but this is what she wanted right?

the bell rang and brought back Kagome from her thoughts. She gathered her stuff and walked out of the classroom down the hall to physical education.

"hey Kagome, why so lost in thought today?" One of her friends asked as they caught up to her.

"yeah looks like youre sad"

"its nothing guys really"

they all stopped simultaniously and looked at her.

"what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome did you finally break up with your boyfriend?" her friend asked concerned.

"ummm...i guess you can say that"

"oh Kagome we are so sorry"

"you poor thing"

"hey guys common its really not that bad, this time **_I_** ended it" "now come on lets go to class and suit up before we are late"

the group walked together to class and suited up for excercise.

They stepped outside and began class.

after running they rested.

"so lets do something today"

"i really dont feel like it guys" Kagome said.

"oh Kagome, but this is exactly what you need after a breakup"

"i dont know"

"common we can hang out in the city and just forget about everythying for this one night"

"thats sounds awesome Kagome we havnt hung out like that in a while"

All of the girls were now looking at Kagome for approval.

"o...okay but only for a little while tho"

"yay!" they all cheered.

Kagome smiled at them a little before heading inside to change along with her friends.

At the end of the school day, Kagome rushed home so she could change and go out for a little while with her friends.

she bathed and headed to her room to pick out her outfit.

she hadnt done this in a while and had a hard time picking what she would wear.

after 40 pieces of clothing she finally decided.

she was wearing a black top that had sleeves only covering a small portion of her upper arms and bearing her shoulders and showing her midrift a little.

her pants were a dark green color, that tied at the calfs and were a little baggy on her which made her feel comfortable.

her shoes were cute black booties and she decided to wear some lip gloss and silver hoop earings.

Kagome topped it all off with a splash of perfume all over her body.

"Mom!!!!...im heading out with my friends ill be back soon"

"okay dear be very careful"

"okay love you mom"

and with that she headed out the door.

Kagome walked through the streets and took the subway all the way to the city very uncomfortable.

She gained many stares and whistles from all kinds of men all the way there and was getting worried because darkness was starting to set in.

Lucky for her her destination was coming up.

Her friends were at the usual spot...a little tavern where teens could hang out and drink some fermented rice water... in moderation of course. The place was adorned with lights and beautiful peach blossom trees...

kagome saw her friends jaw drop at her sight, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lower her head and blushed a little as she approached them.

"woah Kagome"

"oh my" another covered her mouth.

"you clean up good, i might be into you" the other kid around.

"oh stop it guys im dressed how i normally would before."

"yeah but man where has the time gone, your body is totally like... curvy"

"alright alright alright settled down guys."

Kagome said as she took the Sake that was handed to her by one of her friends.

"hey!"

Kagome felt a tap on her bare shoulder and turned around.

she met Hazel eyes.

"Kanji?" "What a surprise" she said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You look hot beautiful"

"thank you" she said blushing already feeling the effects of the drink.

Kagome, her friends and Kanji all hanged around and mingled for some time.

Kagome was feeling a bit too happy for her liking by now and decided it was time to go home.

She informed her friends but were concerned with her walking alone at night in her condition and her looking like that.

"its alright ladies i got her" Kanji said smoothly.

"oh no, Kanji i couldnt impose"

"your not lets go, will you like me to carry you"

This brought her memory of the other who use to carry her countless times.

she felt sad.

"no its okay i can manage"

They talked most of the way home and Kagome was beginning to feel the happy feeling go away...

"well we are here" she said as they stopped at the bottom of the shrine.

"cool, ill see you school monday?, or are you planning to miss again?"

she laughed, music to his ears

"no i wont miss no more thanks for walking me home"

"no problem beauty" he said as he reached down to kiss her lips.

Kagome dodged it, he hesitated and decided to kiss her cheek instead.

Kanji smiled at her, turned around and walked away.

She stayed looking at him walk away

'the nerve of this guy' she thought with a chuckle as she began to climb the shrine stairs.

she got to the top opened the front door and walked in her home

It was dark and everyone was asleep already.

She walked up the stairs quitely and turned the doorknob to her bedroom.

She let herself in quitely and tried not to stumble in the dark to find her lamp.

She turned it on, placed the keys in the desk, turned around to walk to her dresser and gasped as she almost shrieked

"what the hell are you doing in my room" she exclaimed trying to catch her beating heart.

Hey guys sorry took so long please criticize and review!!!!


	8. Right Here Next to Me

this chapter will be fluffy !! Enjoy!!

"why are you hiding in the dark like a creepy person!!" she exclaimed while holding her heaving chest.

"you were with him again" he said in a somber tone looking out the window.

Kagome sighed

"look Inuyasha...i..it is nothing okay? i went out with my friends and he was there i was a little tipsy and he offered to walk me home."

"idiot...he only wants to get in between your legs" he said still avoiding her look.

"heeyyy dont talk to me like that.!!"

he stalked his way over to her and Kagome was taken aback at the hostility.

she crossed her arms against her chest and collapsed inward, a little, braising herself.

"THATS ALL HE WANTS STUPID, WELL YES OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO OFFER TO BRING YOU HOME, YOU WREAK OF SAKE, HE MADE HIS INTENTIONS CLEAR WHEN HE TRIED TO KISS YOU!!"

her mouth dropped open.

"you were spying on me?" she said easing up a bit.

"i wasnt spying when i arrived here i followed your scent and unfortunately saw how he was about to kiss you but you dodged it"

they both stared at each other in silence.

it became too much to bare.

"you ...you look really nice Kagome" he said softly and sincerely...while looking away

"thank you" she said softly as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"i... i dont know"

She looked at him searching his face for answers, to his surprise she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the window.

"okay Kagome if you want me to leave so bad ill go"

She giggled " oh no its not that wait for me here okay ill be right back"

she left the room for a minute then came back in carrying two plastic cups and a wine bottle.

she headed towards the window were she left Inuyasha standing.

"okay... pick me up okay"

"huh?"

"just do it"

Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told.

'jump out and on to the roof okay?"

"youre obviously drunk, you dont even know what your saying"

once there Inuyasha put Kagome down and sat down on the ground. Kagome instructed him to sit next to her. Inuyasha once again obliged.

She popped the cork off and startled Inuyasha and she giggled. She took the two cups and fill them half way with the wine and handed one to Inuyasha.

" ummmm what is this...it smells like fruit or something"

"yeah sure Inuyasha its fruit juice, haha youll like it i promise."

"mmmm...this stuff is good" he said as he rook the first sip.

"see i told you"

they sat there in silence sipping on the flavory substance.

Kagome was feeling more tipsy now and Inuyasha notice as he was starting to feel some sort of effect from the potion.

"this isnt fruit juice is it?"

"nope" she said as she drank the last of it in her cup

"Inuyasha..."

"mmh?" he turned to look at her.

" why are you here?"

"Im gonna break that spell Kagome ill find a way"

"oh Inuyasha its too late, besides you really didnt answer my question."

"I...I missed you wench" he said half drunk and with a tint to his cheeks

"me too Inuyasha" she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"im sorry things turned this way"

"Kagome you...like that boy?"

"no... he likes me"

Inuyashas muscles tightened a bit.

"Kagome please come back"

"i cant...its not my place anymore"

"it will always be your place stupid"

"i dont know what else to do...you love Kikyou there is no place for me in your world...i believe my purpose has already been served"

Inuyasha moved his body towards her startling Kagome, and embraced her hard.

"You dont know what you say sometimes, you have a big mouth"

Kagome had her face buried on his chest but she refused to cry.

"youre crazy Inuyasha just take it...take this chance to be with her again."

"Kagome...before i go please take these beads off"

"what?!... you jerk"

Kagome said peeling herself off his chest and punching his arm.

Inuyasha chuckled.

It was a rather beautiful night and from the roof of the shrine you could see the city lights shining brightly.

there was silence for a while but Kagome kept pouring the bottle of wine into the cups.

They were now drunk taking away the inevitable pain in their hearts at least for a little while, laughing and remembering the stupid and silly moments they had shared. Never a dull moment. They sat there watching the time pass as the city began to wake up.

"we should go to sleep now" Kagome said slurring and yawning.

"okay" he said stumbling a little then helping Kagome to her feet...he swooped her off her feet and climbed into the window.

She kicked of her shoes and began taking her clothes off.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING??!" Inuyasha asked while turning red and looking away.

" oh common Inuyasha youve seen alot more of me"

by the time he turned around she was already under the covers. He could tell she didnt take off her undergarnments since her leg overlapped some of the covers showing him panty covered buttcheek and he could visibly see her bra strap. she looked beautiful.

Inuyasha approached her as she snuggled into her covers...she looked like she was sleeping. He turned around and headed towards the window when his wrist got caught in something that prevented him from going any further.

He looked down to find Kagomes small fingers wrapped around his wrist.

He looked at her and met with her brown eyes...her pleading brown drunken eyes.

"Kagome.." he whispered roughly

"stay..." she whispered desperately

Inuyasha opened his mouth in amusement and lift his eyebrows to his surprise.

was she really asking for him to stay.

"Kagome whacha talking about?" he asked nervously.

"stay Inuyasha...this might be the last time i see you."

his heart crushed as those words hit his ears.

He softened his expression and Kagome dropped her grip on him.

Inuyasha sighed

he untied his sword and placed it by the corner of the room.

He sat next to Kagomes bed and closed his eyes when he was startled again by her hand gripping the robe at his shoulders.

He turned around to look at her and was confused by what she was doing...

Kagome was signaling Inuyasha to take the spot next to her in the bed.

He gulped loudly but obliged, making Kagome smile.

He couldnt be more red at this time. He laid down facing away from Kagome but was startled when she climbed over him, making Inuyasha move to the spot she previously occupied.

now they were looking at each other face to face...both extremely embarrassed.

She turned around facing away from Inuyasha however swung her arm back looking for something.

she found it...

so she brought his arm over her body making him embrace her.

his heart was about to explode however her heart already had.

"Goodnigght Inuyasha, sweet dreams"

"keh, i think i am already"

they both drifted away together into sweet slumber.


	9. Last time Kagome

Inuyasha woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to focus his eyes and familiarize himself with the comfortable bedding underneath him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...Kagome's smell.

"thats right i spent the night with Kagome" he said blushing at the thought.

He looked around but couldnt find the mischevious little miko. He slowly stood out of bed however sat back down on the edge as everything spinned...

"youre not going anywhere like that drunkie"

he looked up to see two Kagomes standing at the doorway...

"uggh what you do to me, this feels awfull"

she giggled and brought some water up to his face but only elicited a gag reflex from the hanyou...

the room was spinning and he felt a volcanoe was about to erupt from his mouth.

Kagome knew too well what the gag warned, so she looked for the nearest trash can, hand it to Inuyasha and sat next to him softly holding his hair back.

Inuyasha didnt want Kagome to see but before he could protest the eruption began and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagomes concern and look of guilt, as if she was to blame for this illness.

She was not grossed out but her stomach was also beginning to get queasy.

before she knew it he was done. She handed him a handkerchief to clean himself but he still felt awfull.

"here lay down and sleep until it passes" she said.

" how come you dont feel bad" he retorted and grunted.

" i drank like a gallon of water in the middle of the night when i woke up to use the bathroom"

he grunted some more.

" just go to bed okay"

Kagome stayed by his side until he fell asleep...

after a few hours

Inuyasha woke up feeling good and refreshed.

"good morning sleepy head did you have a good rest?"

"umm yea it was good, thank you"

"okay well come down stairs ive made Ramen for you"

she pulled him up and he pulled her down ..

"huh?" she looked at him.

"Kagome...we..didnt...i mean last night did we--

"oh gosh no Inuyasha" she said turning bright red.

"phew...okay lets eat then"

he followed Kagome and everyone was at the table already eating.

It was a good family dinner, maybe the last time they would see Inuyasha.

After they finished their meals and talked about funny things they all went their seperate ways.

"that was fun Inuyasha"

"FUN!??" "that was the worst ive never felt like that in my life"

she chuckled, her laughter was soothing to him.

"well i guess you got to go now huh"

"i guess so"

"okay Inuyasha see you when i see you"

" im coming back as often as i can"

Kagome sighed "Inuyasha you cant itll be so difficult for us to say bye"

"why you do it Kagome, this is all your fault" he said pointing a finger.

" uggh Inuyasha, please leave stop making this harder"

"i dont even know why i bother to knock sense into you, ill see you soon."

then he leaped off to the well house.

Kagome only sighed. At this point there was nothing to do but wait.

There was nothing either of them could do at this point the spell was set in place and even if they wanted to reverse it they couldnt...the reencarnated priestess had vanished in thin air.

Inuyasha went as far as consulting with totosai to no avail.

"maybe Kagome is right" " maybe the heavens have a planned path for me"

"but"

"she would give up her friends and...me as her friend for my happines?"

"that seems unfair"

Inuyasha contemplated in the darkness of the night while sitting on the tree nearest to Kaedes hut.

Back home Kagome was was sitting at her desk in front of books, however studying was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was the minute she would be transported back to feudal Japan, by the spell, as the last time she conciencely would have the last memory of her friends...and Him.

"this is for the best i know, they both deserve a chance" she said.

she decided she couldnt study.

she climbed into bed and let her anxiety take her into a restless slumber.

a couple of weeks passed Inuyasha had gone to visit Kagome as much as he could but she would always kick him back to his own time.

she missed him and he missed her.

both anxious at the demise that awaited them if the spell followed its course because by this time they had both accepted their destiny...

they continued looking for the jewel shards as much as they could, Kikyou would help at times but she wanted only to hunt Naraku down...

"uggh we have been looking for a while. now but we have no luck" Inuyasha whined.

" we need Kagome" Sango sighed "i miss her"

"well we cant really force her to come back"

Miroku stated.

Inuyasha didnt say a word but his mind whispered to his heart of the longing of her companionship...companionship thats all.

the group had been walking all day towards another village hoping to catch a glimpse of another shard but what they caught a glimpse of was nothing short of an undesired and bittersweet sight.

grunting and panting out of the bushes a fragile and mortaly wounded person being supported by a makeshift stick slowly made their way towards the group leaving everyone speechless and with their mouths open.

"Kikyou!!!" Inuyasha ran to her as she fell in his arms.

"Naraku...he has placed miasma into my body once again im quite certain this will be the demise of this body." she grunted and cried in pain.

"No!! Kikyou you must hold on i'll take you to Kaede." Inuyasha said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stood back and silently watched as Inuyasha cradled Kikyou in his arms.

"hhmm...it is too late Inuyasha...

I know... you wish for Kagome to be by your side, im sorry"

"dont say that, you arent gonna die"

she only smiled at the hanyou.

back in Kagomes time she was thoughtfully sitting outside on a bench next to the sacred tree...

"huh...what is going on!.."

she said surprised as she watch her hand disappear before her eyes then the rest of her body followed.

sorry took long guys finals are coming up and its getting tougher but im not gonna discontinue this story...please review and criticize...love yall


	10. See you Later

Hello guys!! well this is it Kagome's destiny is revealing itself...may i say that while you begin reading this chapter it pairs up well with 'goodbye my lover' from James Blunt it is absolutely amazing and it goes well with the eye gazes...anywho this chapter will again be short since it is one of the main events in this story...Love you guys!!!!

Kagome watched as her body appeared once again however she was engulfed in that mystical blue light she always sees when crossing in the well, only this time she wasnt crossing the well.

She was confused and floating in mid air in another realm when she began to see some very familiar faces appear before her.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gasped as they saw the young priestess appear out of thin air in front of them.

Hair floating all around, the bottle with the spell appeared around her neck and it glowed a beautiful pink.

she glanced at it but was very confused as to what was going on.

"guys??, what is going on"

they all looked at their friend with sad faces then they glanced at the scene behind her floating body.

She was permitted to land on the floor softly and gently.

Only when Kagome turned around to see what her friends where looking at she understood everything now.

"Kikyou" she said softly.

"youre...youre dying.." Kagome again spoke softly with eyes beginning to form tears.

Kikyou was bearly concious she was not able to reply...but her eyes told Kagome everything.

Kagome averted her eyes away from Kikyou and force herself to see the protective Hanyou next to the dying priestess.

Inuyasha looked at her...

terrified

He never thought the spell would take its course. He was scared...scared of what was next in his life

without her

without Kagome...

the pair looked at each other momentarily before Kagome turned her gaze to the floor... then to the glowing bottle in her chest...she looked at it for a while then took the bottle into her small hand...

she turned back to look at her friends

gave them a smile then turned back to look at Inuyasha holding the expiring woman...

the priestess

who would become an ordinary woman...wife... mother and

Inuyasha's life...

the blue mystical light surrounding Kagome was begining to dim. Her hair and clothes floating around her made her look so calm

she knew it was time...

never averting her gaze from Inuyasha she smiled at him...took the bottle in her hand and threw it to the ground...

"NOOOOO!!! Inuyasha screamed horrably

the pink mist engulfed Kagome and took Kikyous body out of Inuyashas arms...they both suspended in the air...

"NO, KAGOME!!!!"

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALERRRR!!"

Inuyasha screamed as his sword released its power towards the pink barrier.

no luck

they both remained suspended in the air by the pink mist.

Inuyasha grunted then growled before he decided to jump up towards them.

" BLADES OF BLOOOOOD!!!"

no use

the attack against the pure magic was no match and it created an electric backfire causing Inuyasha to fall back to earth..

he grunted...looked up to the sky, angry...then his expression soften as his eyes locked with Kagomes...

She looked at him with her beautiful eyes...

eyes that said it all

dont try anymore, you will get hurt

i will miss you

then there it was she said it through her gaze

Goodbye my love...

tears began streaming down his face as a white glow began to seperate from Kagomes body...

a single tear left the corner of her eye as she closed them.

just as how she appeared Kagome vanished slowly.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched as Kagome left, feeling heavy at their hearts.

their friend was no more than a memory now...

"goodbye friend" Sango said a tear escaped her eyes...

the pink mist slowly decended with Kikyou and she was slowly placed on the ground.

Inuyasha, defeated and with tears in his eyes ran towards Kikyou.

"Kikyou!!"

"Inu...Inuyasha?" she said slowly opening her eyes.

she sat up

Inuyasha reached to where she was at and kneeled in front of her.

"Inuyasha, youre crying."

"hhmmm...those tears are not for me" she said looking away...

"i told you you would miss her"

"dont say that Kikyou" " im crying because youre alive" he said while embracing her. Knowing all to well he just lied to his heart.

Kagome floated in the blue mist until she appeared in her room and was gently placed on her bed. The spell had put her in a deep slumber, in the peaceful realm of dreams...

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITIZICE...**


	11. Ordinary Life

The sunrays reflected off the floor and bored onto her eyelids promping them to open. She slowly and carefully forcefully obliged the suns wishes. She slowly sat up and stretch her arms into the air and yawn. She looked around her room for a while. After she took in that moment she stood up off the bed and got ready for school.

"Kagome... breakfast is getting cold!!!"

"MAMA IM COMING!!" she screamed as she came flying down the stairs.

"morning family" she said with a bright smile as she approached the table.

"morning sis, boy you are happy this morning" Sota said as Kagome sat down.

"well i had a great nights rest, it seemed like i hadnt rested like that in a while" she said while her mother served the plate in front of her.

"well im glad dear, after all you are 15 and need all the rest you can get for your growing bones." her mother said with a sincere smile.

"i have just the cure for your fatigue Kagome...this ancient...hey where you go" grandpa asked looking up for Kagome holding up a yet another of his weird family reliques.

"gramps she left a while ago" sota said making grandpa cry

Kagome ran down the street fastly towards school with a dorky smile on her face...

"hey guys wait up!" she said as she saw her friends entering the school building.

"Kagome, hey"

"wow you look chirpy today"

"oh its nothing i just got the best sleep ever, i guess i was really tired for some reason"

"oh my gosh" Kagome exclaimed after she remembered something.

"you guys i had the weirdest dream, i dreamt that i was in feudal Japan fighting demons and loooking for a beautiful broken jewel, it was actually pretty cool but...it felt so real."

Kagomes friends all stared at her and began laughing..

"im serious guys it was cool, there was a small fox demon child that shot fire, a monk that was totally cute and could suck up things with a hole in his right hand, and also a really cool girl she called herself a demon slayer but man was she cool"

"oookay...Kagome maybe you did need rest afterall."

"hhmmm...i wonder what it means"

she stayed pensive while her friends looked at her.

"oh well it was only a dream so...yeah"

The school bell rang and they all entered the building before they were late.

Back in feudal times, Kikyou made a full recovery and Inuyasha took her to a secluded place in the forest to talk about what happend and their future.

"Kikyou...how do you feel?"

"Im alive again, i feel wonderful i am an ordinary woman" she said smiling

"so...what now"

"Inuyasha what does your heart tell you?"

"we need to try and live what Kagome sacraficed herself for, we need to...pick up were we left off"

Kikyou walked closer to Inuyasha and embraced him. He rociprocated her actions.

"Inuyasha is that the only reason why you want to re kindle our past, because of Kagomes wish"

"Kikyou you know that is not it, but Kagome did sacrafice so many friendships for us, we owe it to her to love each other"

She let go of his embrace and looked at him...

"i owe her nothing, i did not ask to be revived i only wished for Naraku to be destroyed and be with you in eternity even if it were hell."

"I am not the same woman as my past, i am not pure, i have filled my heart with pessimistic feelings and have loathed all living things, i have ended the lives of innocent beings who only wanted to vanquish me from this earth andbreach nirvana"

"i still feel like i dont belong, and that is maybe because i really dont and i shouldnt be here."

"you want to resume our past but we are not the same people, and I...I am no longer bound to my duties...i am an ordinary woman."

"Kikyou your spirit is still the same to me we will make us work okay?...I...I still love you" He said while pulling her back into an embrace.

"and I you"

'Kagome, i will try... for you' He thought to himself as he held Kikyou with a heavy heart.

Why did he feel so sad, this is what he wanted all along wasnt it. To be like this with Kikyou

but

he couldnt stop thinking of Kagome..

the girl who wasnt afraid to show him her feelings, the girl who had being there for him, who felt for him...even when he was an asshole to her she still stood by his side. He felt remorseful for leaving her alone on the last attack, had it been so bad that he pushed her away?

he would no longer see the idiot girl from the future. It was all new to him, Kikyou that is, he was so used to Kagome, she always told him how he liked when he opened up to her, how he was such a good person for always trying to help.

Would Kikyou sass back to him like the idiot girl from the future?

no of course not, Kikyou was mature beyond her years...she was not an idiot girl.

He will grow accustumed to confide in this new being he figured...just like how he grew accustomed to confide in Kagome.

"you are thinking about her arnt you"

"no i was just thinking about how we would live"

"just like that Inuyasha, Live is what we will do."

they seperated from the embrace and walked to Kaedes hut together...

In the future Kagome was a full blown teenager...but far from ordinary she still possesed her spiritual powers of course...handed down by generations and of course Kikyou 500 years ago. She just didnt know and when she would find out she would have to develop them.

She was a happy, responsible girl with many friends and very well known for her kindness and humble personality.

of course she had a suitor that wouldnt leave her alone, and then there was Kanji the one that persisted and was sometimes way too forward.

The spell had worked nobody remembered Inuyasha or the incident...it was as if it never happened.

Over the course of weeks Inuyasha and Kikyou had built a hut for themselves to live in and try to build a new life for them.

Inuyasha always had Kagome in mind.

what is she doing now?

is she happy?

does she miss me conscientiously even though she has no memory of us??

then he would always think that last thought and it made his blood boil.

'is...is.. she with that asshole?'

Kikyou knew...she always knew she was on his mind, but she couldnt blame him afterall that was his best friend or maybe his heart felt more.

they lived together however they wernt comfortable sleeping together yet so she would sleeep in the bedding and he would sleep sitting up against the wall like always...thinking that maybe if he was lucky Kagome and him would get to talk to each other in their dreams.

The hunt for the shards was still on and Naraku was getting harder to track down everytime...

Miroku,Sango, and Shippo had accepted Kikyou but of course they missed the miko from the future.

"i wonder how shes doing these days" Sango said to Miroku.

"i hope well but Inuyasha doesnt like to talk about her much."

"i miss her" Shippo said sadly.

"us too" Miroku and Sango said while looking up at the sky...

Kagome was studying one night in her room. It had been 2 months already since the spell took its course and needless to say she didnt remember anything. She was a normal student at least that what she thought of course though with alot of work.

" uggh i cant study im too tired tonight" she said while setting her alarm to wake her up early.

"ill hit the sack early"

Kagome driffted to her sleep easily.

this night would be different

her dream would be different.

'huh, where am i?

(gasp)

'im in feudal japan again'

she walked inuyashas forest until she stumbled upon the tree of ages and gasped

'is...is that a boy?'

 **Hey there guys...what awaits Kagome and Inuyashas destiny?...will they ever see each other again????**

 **please criticize and review...**


	12. Sight River

Kagome looked up at the tree that had a boy fasten to it with an arrow that pierced right through his chest.

'its a boy...is he...oh wow look at those ears' she said as she began climbing up the tree.

Kagome reached up to touch them but to her surprise there was a woodpecker pecking at the boys head.

'what the...'

it was rather funny the bird kept hitting the boys head.

"Kagome! wake up you'll be late for school"

sota yelled from the other side of her bedroom door.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to realize the bird was actually her little brother knocking.

She laughed as she sat up.

"how funny"

then she remembered...

"what was up with that boy...

oh well it was only a dream, i guess i missed my alarm."

she headed out after yelling goodbye to everyone and headed towards school.

During class she couldnt concentrate.

She kept having flashbacks of the boy pinned to the tree...

'why do i keep dreaming of the feudal era'

she thought.

'that boy...that boy..

something familiar about that boy'

she sighed then the bell rang signaling the end of the first half of school.

during physical education class Kanji approached Kagome and her friends to ask if they wanted to grab food after school which they all agreed to. In reality he just wants to date Kagome. Which she was totally oblivious too.

Back if feudal Japan Inuyasha and Kikyou were beginning to get used to each other.

They were like any other couple except it felt like they had been with each other for years. If they had disagreed on something Kikyou would settle the argument quickly before it escalted.

Inuyasha however missed Kagomes theatrics that came with still being a kid.

At only 15 she was not gonna take the high road like Kikyou, but would stand her ground and argue with Inuyasha until she got her way and sat him.

The passion in her eyes and the way she moved...that is what he missed about the teenage girl.

Kikyou was great...but was a sure thing without any mood swings guaranteed.

It had been 8 months since she left.

He had had dreams of her sitting him down but there was one in particular where he was holding her telling her he missed her. To his rude awakening he opened his eyes to a sleeping Kikyou.

she was beautiful and powerful.

He had long to hold her but what about after? he never thought that through.

One afternoon there was a drifter that came to the village looking to for a long term stay.

His family was killed in the war so he left his old town to look for a new life when he stumbled upon Kaedes village.

He was tall, fair young man and had a stern and mature personality to him.

Kikyou greeted him and read his aura before telling him he could make this village his permanent residence.

Inuyasha was very careful about this man because he was new but with time, he worked the fields together with inuyasha and would even converse with him from time to time.

The new man that went by the name Haru adapted to his new life well but he developed a soft spot for Kikyou...and so did she.

Inuyasha would see it, she began getting closer to Haru and even began teaching him about herbs and medicine.

Inuyasha became somewhat jelouse of this new bond but would act on it by holding Kikyou by her waist when Haru was around them.

Kikyou would stay put and would talk to Inuyasha in the evening about his jelousy but Inuyasha wouldnt have it. He would end up shutting her up by forcefully kissing her. Which Kikyou would respond by slapping the living daylights out of him.

As time passed by Inuyasha had grown accustomed at how Kikyou and Haru had become close and even deep down in his heart knew that Kikyou had developed feelings for him.

No...this couldnt be

Kagome had given up so much so they would have a future together, how could Kikyou be so selfish?

A year had now passed since the last time he saw Kagome and she was still fresh on his mind.

He missed her more than ever.

if only there was a way to see her...even if it where just for a minute.

He made his way over to Totosai.

"what bringa you here dog" Toyosai asked as Inuyasha approached his cavern.

"just here old man, trying to finish up them jewel shards."

Inuyasha sighed.

"miss her dont ya?"

"what are you talking about ya dumb swordsman?"

"that fair young lady that we all wished we could get close enough to peek under that short Kimono of hers."

It wasnt long before he felt the wrath of Inuyashas knuckle on top of his head making a big lump.

"sorry did i say that out loud?"

"can it ya perv"

"im only saying because i feel that is the reason why you came to see me?"

"no..." he said lying.

"well too bad because if you do wish to see her there is a way"

"what?"

"all you have to do is find the sight river atop mount Haku"

"what are you saying you old man that i can talk to Kagome again?"

"nope, thats not at all what im saying, i said see her"

"this river allows for you to take a peek at what your heart desires to see at that time, but thats all you could do just look, you wouldnt be able to talk to her or feel her"

"you said mount Haku?"

"precis--hey what are you doing?"

"im taking you with me to find the sight river" Inuyasha said as he picked up totosai

he only sighed since he knew he had no choice.

"okay old man to mount Haku" Inuyasha said while he leaped through the air with Totosai on his back.

Mount Haku was a very unforgiving territory. High winds and cold temperatures at the very top guaranteed that you could freeze up there as a human.

but could survive as a demon.

Inuyasha reached mount Haku in no time he began leaping the mountain swiftly with totosai secured on his back.

"where is it old man?"

"its farther up at the peak Inuyasha, i will have to use fire to survive for that brief cold moment"

As Inuyasha reached the top he began to feel cold, and if he was cold that means Totosai was freezing.

Totosai however breathed fire out of his mouth at his surroundings to keep warm and it seemed like it worked.

Inuyasha was eager...eager to see her again...even if it only meant through eye sight.

"you better hurry Inuyasha, i might not make in this freezing weather too long."

"you better hang on we didnt come all this way for nothin"

"look there Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was in awwww.

As they reached the top of the peak he could see cherry blossom trees and beautiful clearing.

They landed at the peak and it was a beautiful scenery. At the very far end of the clearing there was a calm waterfall that fell to a calm stream.

"there Inuyasha its there?"

they both approached to were the stream led to. Behind some rocks there was a river flowing calmly. It carried cherry blossoms in its bed and it was beautiful, mystical too.

"wow its so calm up here"

"yes not many know of this place only old guys like me"

Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the waters but only saw himself. He stayed there for a while.

"it doesnt work old man what the hell!"

"you idiot it only works if your heart desires to see her"

He blushed and looked back into the water...

he closed his eyes then whispered

" _Kagome"..._

he felt wind flowing through him and opened his eyes. The water had began to ripple and within those ripples he saw a lake with a mountain on the side.

thats the only vision the sight river was giving Inuyasha and it began to make him upset.

"uugghh Totosai this water aint work--

then he heard the most beautiful sound coming from the water.

chuckles and giggles but one of those stood out the most.

Then there she was... Kagome...with her friends playing in the lake. Kagome was swinging from a tire swing tied to a tree giggling away. He never thought he would see her beautiful face but wait, she... she cut her hair the lenght of her ears but the front two strands of either side of her face were longer...her features and eyes popped out a little more. She looked beautiful like always. She looked like she was having fun, loving life.

'maybe this choice was for the best' he thought to himself

and with that he turned and headed towards Totosai to leave.

"No! Kagome! i was only joking, it is too dangerous"

This caught Inuyashas ears and he walked back to the river again.

"Well you shouldnt have dared me then!" Kagome screamed back.

"what do you think youre doing"

Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome climbing the mountain.

 ** _please review and criticize..._**


	13. A change in Plans

Inuyasha watched intensly as Kagome made her way to the top of the mountain that had a tall and beautiful waterfall bursting from it.

"Kagome get down from there!!!!!!"

Inuyasha heard as the others screamed at her.

"oh come on its not that bad of a view from up here" Kagome said laughing as her friends had horror face on.

"Kagome, you cant its too high you could get hurt" her friend begged her.

She looked down at the bottom where the waterfall connected with the lake and cringed a little.

"okay, ill get down guys" she yelled from up above. She began to walk back to where she came from but then to Inuyashas horror she turned her head around, looked in the direction of the waterfall and began running fast towards it and with one gracefull leap her feet left the edge of the cliff to plummit down the waterfall.

her friends too watched in fear as Kagomes cliff dive took action.

"NO STUPID!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!!!!!!!

Inuyasha yelled gripping at the edge of the riverbed.

"huh?" Kagome exclaimed in mid air and turn to where she heard a voice calling her stupid.

She was looking straight up however from Inuyashas view she looked straight to him.

She was looking at him but couldnt see him.

She hit the bottom of the lake.

"Kagome!!"

"Kagome!!!"

her friends exclaimed as they swam fast to her.

She resurfaced and stared at the sky in which the direction of the voice came.

'what was that' she thought

Inuyasha couldnt believe she was looking straight at him.

"Kagome!! are you Crazy??" you could have been hurt bad." her friends said as they approached her.

"oh it wasnt so bad guys, very exciting besides you shouldnt have dared me" she said snapping out of her trance

"that is the last time im ever joking with you" her friend splash her in the face.

Inuyasha watched as they all got out of the water and gathered their stuff to leave.

"hey Titosai you said she wouldnt be able to hear me"

"she wouldnt be able to but it seems its what your heart desired at the that time was to protect her"

Inuyasha continued to look until Kagome was safe home. He blushed then averted his gaze when she was about to change out of her bathing suit and into the bath afterwards

She climbed into bed and yawned

"what in the world was that?, did i imagine it? or maybe it was my concience, nah i doubt i would call myself stupid" she said as she fell into deep slumber.

Inuyasha was content and he walked away knowing that wouldnt be the last time he would see the girl from the future.

Inuyasha was away for 3 days when he returned to the village the sun was begining to rise and was greeted by an eager Shippo.

"Inuyasha where you been?"

"keh! none of your business brat!"

"umm wheres Kikyou?"

"shes with that human in the fields" From what I hear he is leaving the village soon"

"what do you mean Shippo?"

"he came to talk to Kaede two days ago to thank her for the stay but he would be leaving soon."

"im gonna go to her" he said leaving Shippo there.

He found her in Kaedes hut, quietly sipping on some tea.

"where have you been, it has been three days since i last saw you Inuyasha" Kikyou asked very stoic.

"its not like you care with Haru being around and all"

"Inuyasha, loathing something that doesnt exist is pointless" she said finally looking at him.

"are you sad because he is leaving?"

"i will long for the talks of herbs and medicine but that is it"

"keh" "you have feelings for him i know Kikyou, and after all Kagome did for us to have a future you are so selfish"

"and are you not?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused.

she stood up and walked towards him to put her hand on his cheek.

"or is it my mind playing tricks on me or is it everytime you eyes meet mine they see her, or when i use these hands to touch your skin you feel her, or the dreams of the night when you say her name in your slumber" she said as she now put both of her hands on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Kikyou it hasnt been too long since she left i did the same when i had bearly met her and saw you in her" he said putting his hand atop of hers which was still on his cheek.

"Inuyasha, i understand your attachment and the loyalty she had to you in order for her sacrafice. I dont believe this will work, you and I, too much has happened and so much time has passed"

"Kikyou i still have feelings for you"

"as I" she said finally embracing him.

"i dont belong here i left this world and came back unfairly conjured by Urusuei it was not my wish to be brought back to life but that of Kagomes when the spell took place, i will leave periodically to try and find Naraku and collect the shards, but i cannot stay here and try to make this work like this, it is unatural."

the two stayed embraced for a minute until Inuyasha spoke.

" youre leaving me?"

"yes"

"you cant, we are suppose to be making a life together."

"we are not ment to be together Inuyasha"

"wont you give us a chance?"

"I have"

"please" Inuyasha pleaded

"I will leave tomorrow to look for Naraku"

"I will come with you"

" do not follow me, follow your own comrades into battle with Naraku, i will stop by this village from time to time, goodbye Inuyasha" she said pulling away from his embrace and kissing him.

she left the hut.

'Kikyou i still have feelings for you but it seems like you dont want to make us work, i will still protect you' he thought.

while staring at the door.

time passed and it had been almost 2 years since Kagome had gone, Kikyou made good of her word and would come to the village from time to time. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku continued the search for the shards and Naraku and Inuyasha kept returning to the mystic waters by himself to catch a glimpse of the raven haired girl.

"okay mom ill be careful dont worry!!" Kagome yelled as she left out the door one night. The girl took a cab to the city to meet her friends . Her hair was curled up for the night, she wore a cute black tight dress with a jean jacket with some cute white sneakers and a purse that crossed her torso over her shoulder.

'She was beautiful' Inuyasha thought as he watched her through the waters.

Kagome always felt like she was being watched and would periodically look up at the sky and would ask herself why she was looking at the sky...feeling silly. unaware that her protector was watching her at times.

then there was that boy...the boy she had a dream about everynight...the one pinned to the tree. That was a mystery why she kept dreaming of him...

He watch her pull out of the cab into the same place she went with her friends and where that idiot boy Kanji was talking to her the first time.

"hey guys"she said as she approached the girls.

"Kagome!!!"

"Wow you look super cute"

"yeah, i might even be into you"

her friends giggled away.

"oh guys common i look like always" she said while they handed her a bottle of warm sake.

Inuyasha hated that they gave her Sake he knew whe was a lightweight and he was not physically there to protect her. He watched her dance with her friends and almost lost it when he watched her dance with a couple of boys. but that is it.

Then he saw red when Kanji approached her.

"hey gorgeous" he said as he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her.

"keep your hands off of her you ass!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched.

"Kanji you dog when are you gonna just give it up im soooo not into you"

"im not giving up Kagome"

Kagome was already drunk and Inuyasha knew that he would try and kiss Kagome.

He watched them converse amd drink a little more.

Then he offered to take her home which Kagome surprisingly agreed to.

When they arrived at the shrine they both got down and Inuyasha balded his fists so tight he began to bleed when he kissed her in a surprise attack.

He pushed Kagome inside as they were making out passionately and she led him to her room.

Inuyasha was desperate at what he saw.

then he couldnt bear the next events.

When they entered at her room they began making out hungrily again then they moved on to the bed and he began to remove her shoes desperately, then her dress.

Inuyasha couldnt contain himself anymore.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!" DONT...YOU...DARE...!!!!" he said baring his fangs.

at that moment Kagome stopped...she was very drunk alright but not too much to notice the terrifying scream..

" did you hear that?" she askes Kanji who was totally annoyed at her interruption...

"ahhh...no" he said shortly then began kissing Kagome again and groping her breast.

"stop Kanji, i think its best if you leave okay?" "im really drunk and ive never done this before with anybody i want it to be with the one i Love." she said as she pulled away from Kanji and climbed off the bed.

"Youre a VIRGIN!!!" he asked in astonishment

"well of course I am stupid why wouldnt i be"

"Kagome, ill...ill be gentle okay"

"uugghh...please leave or ill kick your ass"

"that a girl Kagome" inuyasha said looking into the waters.

Kanji gathered himself visibly upset he walked over to Kagome ..

"this the last time i try bitch"

however as he walked passed her she smacked the back of his head and said

" fuck you Kanji"

he then slammed the door and Kagone walked to the kitchen entrance where he exited to lock the doors.

"uggh that sobered me up" she said getting into the sheets disgusted by the smell Kanji left of cologne.

she rested her head on the pillow.

'what was that scream?, am i losing it?,

and with that Kagome fell asleep...


	14. Bloodmoon

'wha...where...where am i' she said as she looked around.

'im, im in feudal japan again' he said as she began walking towards that familiar place.

the tree of ages.

'why do i keep dreaming of this place' she said as she walked some more...

meanwhile Inuyasha kept looking at the waters, watching Kagome toss and turn in her sleep.

there was a desperation feeling within him suddenly..

the urge to touch her face, her eyes

her lips...

to hold her like before and protect her like he did specially from assholes like the one she just encounter...

at that moment he longed for her touch...

he longed for the feel so much...

without thinking he reached for her restless face and trespassed the waters...

the liquid rippled and he gasped as he felt the skin from her cheek.

Inuyasha was in shock that this was actually happening...

Kagome flinched at his touched but stopped tossing and turning...

calm replaced the restlessness on her face...

he stayed like that for a while then removed his hand softly...

Inuyasha felt his heart discontent...so he stood up and immersed one foot into the water then the other. He hovered above her image in the water and slowly began to kneel until he reached for her, not knowing where these actions would lead him to...

Kagome was still dreaming...she kept walking towards in the direction of the tree of ages...

'im almost there i feel it'

'ah! there it--... huh'

she came face to face with the bark and stared at the giant... she reached up to touch the wood...

'but... wheres the boy?' she said puzzled while touching the mark of absence of the sleeping young man on the tree...

she felt a presence approaching and she turned around startled as she saw a figure appear slowly from behind the density of the forest.

'who...wha-- its...its the boy'

Inuyasha walked straight to Kagome and stopped only a few feet in front of her.

'you...youre alive' she said in amazement.

he chuckled

'yes, thanks to you' he said with a toothy smile leaving Kagome confused.

'what...do you mean?'

without hesitation he closed the distance by grabbing her from her arms and holding her tightly...eliciting a gasp from her mouth.

they stayed like that for a minute... in silence...embraced and holding on to her like it was the last time he would see her.

Kagome couldnt move she felt something familiar...something that made her want to melt into him...the boy that was pinned to the tree was now holding her...talking to her and very well alive...after all this time in peaceful slumber.

'Kagome' he whispered into her hair.

'you know my name?'

'i know a lot about you'

'who are you?'

he let go of her and looked into her beautiful eyes...

Inuyasha began to get close to her face specifically looking at her lips...

'he is going to kiss me..' she thought as she began closing and giving in without putting up a fight...

she felt her heart beating out of her chest as she sat up on her bed with beads of sweat adorning her clamy skin. She had woken up.

She was panting hard and was staring at her dark empty room.

she grabbed her chest to try and contain her excited heart...

then wiped her forehead with the back of her hand...

"the boy--it was real" she said as she touch her face knowing her skin recognized the memory of his fingertips.

she got out of bed and into the bathroom to splash cool water on her face.

she laid back down and stared at the ceiling in her room.

"what was up with that dream??"

"it felt so real and we were about to kiss"

"and i wanted to" "im losing my mind"

with that she turned on her side and try to fall asleep again hoping that she would dream of those beaming honey eyes staring into hers...

Inuyasha walked towards the edge and took one foot out followed by the other. He looked back at Kagome and exhaled as he didnt realize he was holding his breath. How could this be?? he was able to hold her and talk with her in her dreams.

he decided not to disturb her slumber anymore and also that one way or another he was going to find a way to bring her back to him...

After that night Inuyasha only went back to the magical water 3 times. A little more than 2 years had passed since the spell. Inuyasha of course noticed all of her maturing features. She had grown all of her hair back, but had become a little more wittier and reckless, she was truly free. She was involved in a lot more activities in her school...but of course her main specialty was archery. She was phenomenal at hitting her targets and was a little cocky which would make Inuyasha smile.

After the 3rd visit he stopped going to the magical waters since Naraku started making more appearances. Kikyou of course would fight but never stuck around even though Inuyasha asked her to.

Her mission in life was to destroy Naraku and maybe start a new life somewhere she wasnt recognized. That was her wish to start fresh.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all fought by Inuyashas side like always but of course they were missing their time traveling companion. without her the group was incomplete and at times the battles were hard since they didnt have that 6th sense anymore. They never new when Naraku was approaching so surprise attacks were imminent.

They never knew how much she was needed or loved until now. They all missed her very much.

Inuyasha was making it a mission to bring Kagome back into their lives...

and he wasnt gonna stop till he found a way.

He did visit totosai at one point for advice but he directed him to see one who specialized in spells through time.

Inuyasha found an old priestess that knew how to read the stars and undo spells however she told him this was way too powerfull for her to undo...but she did notice how she had visions of the past and the future during the bloodmoon which came every so many years. She suggested to Inuyasha that he try the well during this event from when the sun sets until the sun rises twice. Inuyasha agreed and from then on he was watchfull of the moon for when it would turn blood red. If this was the chance to get Kagome back he wasnt going to lose this opportunity...

3 years had past...

The gang was still on the lookout for more jewel shards and were making progress, collecting almost 3/4 of the jewel. They still battled Naraku and Kikyou would make her appearance as always.

no bloodmoom yet...

and although Inuyasha didnt go up to see the waters he didnt give up hope that his moon would appear for him and give him Kagome back...he would still go back to the well every 3 days.

"i feel sad for him Miroku, he looks lonely"

Sango said to Miroku one night

"yea, i hope we get a bloodmoon soon, i cant bear to see him like that anymore" Miroku said back to her.

Inuyasha kept to himself, looking up at the sky every night with hope, saddened, but with hope.

One early morning there was a massive attack on the village by a very powerful demon. The gang was up and fighting. This thing was powerful. It surpass the Hiraikotsu and Mirokus wind tunnel. It was up to Inuyasha.

He drew tetsaiga preparing for attack...

his already beaten up body would give his last surge of strenght if it ment protecting his friends...

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!!!!!!!!"

bright light and a horror scream pierced through the scene.

the beast had been defeated

Miroku and Sango were unconscious on the dirt floor and Inuyasha was beaten to a bloody pulp...

Kaede,along with the villagers took them in to render aid however Kaede took in Inuyasha personally since he was the most injured.

He woke up in a haze to a pair of eyes staring at him...

"hey Inuyasha, how you feeling" Sango said

"ugghh like i died and was brought back again" he grunted then sat up using Sangos help.

"take it easy your injuries were bad, you slept for 3 days...

"im fine Sango i never felt better, guess i needed the rest" he said as he made his way outside in the cool summer night.

"Sango im gonna go wash up ill be back shortly"

"okay Inuyasha ill have a meal ready for you when you get back."

he nodded and hopped to the nearest river to wash up.

He dove in the cold water letting the liquid flow through his clothes. It felt so good how the water caressed his hair. He emerged to the surface for air and walked towards the shallow part of the river... there he began to rinse his face.. the second time he took water into his hands he stopped in the middle and stared in utter disbelief at the reflextion he was holding in front of his face...

he slowly turned to look at what had him frozen in his place.

he let out a gasp.

there it was...the gigantic Bloodmoon shining red upon the land.

"Kagome" he whispered.

he jumped out of the water and began running and leaping towards the well as fast as he could. He was a little far from it and felt like the forest and clearings were eternal.

the sun was beginning to show in the horizon, but still he remembered what the priestess said...2 sunrises 2 sunsets.

He would give the well a try didnt matter how many times he tried, he was gonna have her back.

he finally reached the well.

he looked down and his heart couldnt beat harder.

his mind was racing a thousand light years...

he took a deep breath and leaped in ...seeing before him as the walls transformed into that familiar blue...

Hi guys its time after 3 years for Inuyasha and Kagome to reunite thank you so much for reading my story...please review and criticize...


	15. At Last, the Long Awaited Moment

while reading this small chapter pair it with "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry in the backround.

Inuyasha couldnt believe it, he was going through time, after so long.

'what am i gonna say to her?' he thought

'will her heart remember me?'

he became frightened with his insecurities and uncertainties at the thought of meeting Kagome... again

she was not the same, afterall, she had grown up. He had noticed the transformation while watching her through the water. The baby features to her face had matured, her body was perfect imperfection, with beautiful curves. Her hair, no matter how she changed it, always accentuated her features. Then there was her, she had smarts before but now she was wittier and more confident with a side of cocky that always made him smile.

yea he had doubts, but he did not care. He had waited so long for this moment.

He landed on his feet at the bottom of the well on Kagomes time.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as a familiar aroma hit his senses.

"i can smell her" he said while opening his eyes and jumping out of the well.

He walked out of the well house and stared at Kagomes home, remembering that site and the feeling he would always have in his stomach before jumping to her window.

He just stood there. Staring

Kagome was working on her make up, she meticulously added eyeshadow to those big beautiful eyes, she then applied some eyeliner and mascara to her long eyelashes. She added just a dash of blush to her cheeks, then she put down the brush and picked up her lip gloss, putting some on her plumpy lips.

She stared at the full length mirror long and hard. Thinking about stuff...looking at the face she had just worked on...looking at the reflection before her with an unsure expression as her eyebrows furrowed together.

She then reached over and touched her reflection.

Suddenly, she saw through the mirror her window slide opened.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Inuyasha popped his head in through the window and looked around, then saw her looking at him through the reflection.

Kagome stood there staring at him through the mirror in shock breathing deeply and slowly.

Inuyasha slowly put one leg on the floor then the other. Never averting from her gaze.

They stared at each other for a minute through the mirror.

Finally, Kagome turned around slowly to face him as she finally closed her mouth as well.

There she was

Inuyasha looked starting at her feet and worked his eyes up to her hair taking in the beauty that was standing before him.

She was wearing a beautiful white mermaid gown that flared out at her feet. The straps of her gown were laced and fell below her shoulers, The gowns neck line plumitted to a little above her breast bearly showing where they began. She was wearing a single pearl tear drop necklace that fell down to the valley between her breast with earrings to match. Her hair was in a messy french braid and it rested on one of her shoulders...

He had never seen anything so beautiful, he couldnt peel his eyes away.

Kagome started to feel uncomfortable at his gaze. Not to mention the boy from her dreams was standing in front of her practically gawking at her.

she didnt feel scared though.

"ummm, wha--" she said making him snap out of it.

"Kagome" he said under his breath.

she gasped clasping her chest.

"do i know you?"

"y--yea"

"you came through my window"

"yyeah" he said

"ummm"...ok"

he didnt know what to say.

"well this is strange umm are you looking for the wedding ceremony?"

"wedding?" he chuckled "well who is getting married"?

Kagome giggled then grabbed her dress at her legs shaking it from side to side.

"well duh"

then it hit him, he finally understood,

she wasnt dressed casual today she was stunning today she looked heavenly

it was her wedding day...

He fell to his knees and stared at the floor feeling like he was gonna vomit.

'what happened? when did this happen?

i should have gone back to the waters' he thought while putting a hand on his face.

Kagome looked down at this man on his knees in front of her.

what did she say to make him go down like that...defeated.

she felt sad and at the same time weirded out by this current situation.

She slowly made her way to him and bend over to talk to him.

Inuyasha looked up to see her beautiful eyes inches away looking sympathetically at him.

"Whats your name?"

"Inuyasha" he said looking away

"Inuyasha?" she said while taking his hand in hers making him blush.

"come with me?" she said to his face still invading his personal space.

before he could answer she pulled him up to his feet and dragged him outside her room.

she led him down the hallway, down some corridors and out the door to another Shrine on the other side of the house. occasionally looking back at him and smiling, making him blush.

finally they reached their destination, they stood outside the small building and Kagome once again looked at Inuyasha smiling.

she went ahead of him and opened the door smiling at what was inside the room then looked back at Inuyasha and signaled with her hand to come to her.

She moved to the side to let him in the room.

Inuyasha looked back at her in diabelief.

He stepped inside and Kagome followed.

He stared at it all

there were hundreds of drawn pictures of him all over the room.

"i dont know who you are, but ive had dreams of you every night for the past three years. oh! and of these guys too" she said pointing to a drawn picture of Sango,Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.

"but mostly you"

she said with the biggest smile on her face.

He looked all around him. The room was filled with his portraits from wall to wall and ceiling. There was a huge one of him pinned to the tree of ages.

there was even some of him in battle, with Tetsaiga, and even one with Kagome embracing her that one night.

Inuyasha felt butterflies in his stomach.

Her heart remembered him even when her memory failed her.

He turned around to look at her then pulled her in, almost making her fall, and embraced her hard.

Kagome gasped and just stood there before embracing him back.

they both stood there holding each other for the very first time in 3 years.

hello guys remember the rating will change in the future i also would love to thank all my loves who reviewed and liked my story...you all keep me going so please review and criticize...


	16. Showdown at the Higurashi Shrine

Hello everyone...what will Inuyasha do now?? oh...he has come a long way though lets read...

So many things were going through his mind as he held her. She remembered him concienciously just like she predicted before the spell took its course.

however he never imagined coming back to her time on her wedding day...

who was the bastard that she would be spending her life with??

He couldnt bear that thought and without noticing he squeezed her tighter eliciting a squeak from her.

"ummmm, youre suffocating me", she muffled into his chest

"sorry" he said as he let her go.

Kagome took a deep breath and then her eyes grew big.

"ahhhhhh, my wedding im gonna be late" she said as she started to rush out of the room. Inuyasha caught her wrist and yanked her back.

"but i just got here"

"look im very sorry, but im getting married today and this is all so very strange, lets talk after the wedding if youd like but for now i have to go"

she tried to pull from his grip but he wouldnt budge.

"im serious please let me go"

"you cant marry him Kagome"

"excuse me!" she said giving him an incredulous look.

"look would you believe if i told you i was once your best friend"

"let go im running late, please"

inuyasha pulled her closer to him making her stumble and almost lose her balance.

" i cant let you get married"

"the fuck you are, i dont know you and you have no right restraining me and telling me who i can and cant marry you spycho"

wow, Kagome was extra sassy and he just experienced it first hand, he had never seen those faul words leave her beautiful mouth ever.

"listen to me, you are making a mistake i know you better than you think."

she had enough

she stomped on his foot and he yelled in pain causing to let his grip lose.

"why you do that!!"

"dont--dont come any closer, we can talk later if you want but i have to go, if you try anything again youll be sorry" she warned as he tried coming close to her.

"Kagome i cant let you do this"

Kagome stared at him with her mouth open.

who was this guy?

he had no right talking to her like that

"im not afraid of you"

"as well you shouldnt Kagome"

she looked at him turned around and walked out leaving Inuyasha behind.

she ran to were the chapel of the shrine was located at the very back.

a million thoughts were running through her mind as she ran.

'Who was he?'

'best friend?'

'he knew me better than i thought?'

she thought while hearing her own heels strike the wooden floor.

she approached an entrance of a secluded room that led to the garden, where her granfather was waiting for her.

"where have you been Kagome we were beginning to think you ran away" he said chuckling.

"oh my, you look absolutely beautiful dear" her mother said in aww as she approached her.

" the guest have already been seated and your fiance is ready for you" she said smiling.

Kagome only gave her a side smile still having a million thoughts spin around in her head.

then she was startled and snapped out of it as her mother reached out to fix her hair and put her vail on to adorn her face.

Her mother was quite then met Kagomes eyes and smiled wide...

"you know?, sometimes we do things out of the ordinary when we are mad, or stressed, or upset"

Her mom took her chin and kissed her cheek giving her a mischivous smile.

Kagome was confused and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when her grandfather walked in.

"are you ready?"

Kagome looked at him then at her mom and walked to where her grandpa was at looping her arm under his.

"im ready" she said while she exhaled, feeling a small prick in her heart.

She walked out with her grandfather to the entrance of the garden.

 _Pachel's canon in D_ was being played by a violinist.

all guest stood up as Kagome took her position at the very back.

She took her first step and she felt her feet were tied to boulders.

'why, why is this so hard i was fine until that idiot boy showed up' she thought.

she looked up to see the people who were all smiling and admiring her bridal beauty then she looked up at the groom.

Hojo looked really good and had a sparkle to his eye seeing Kagome about to become his bride.

she smiled kindly at him, and she felt her heart prick again.

'what am i doing?' she thought to herself.

she was half ways down the isle having inner turmoil that she didnt notice the turmoil that was beginning to form in the garden.

people began to gasp, the music abruptly stopped, and her grandfather stopped walking causing Kagome to stop as well and look back to see what everybody was looking at.

She couldnt believe her eyes.

there at the beginning of the isle was the gray haired, ambered eyed boy from her dreams, making his own appearance.

He looked at Kagome with a determined looked to his eyes which intrigued Kagome as to what he was gonna do next.

"please take a seat youre interrupting the ceremony young man" the guard at the door said.

"keh! i would never sit back to watch this"

"im gonna have to ask you to leave"

"i will in due time"

"alright lets go" the guard said grabbing Inuyasha

"sorry man this isnt about you" Inuyasha said while grabbing the guard and throwing him against the wall behind him.

upon seeing this, strong men began to get up off their seats to stop the Hanyou from further ruining the wedding.

He began fighting each one.

there was so much commotion everywhere even Hojo ran down to try and calm everybody down.

Inuyasha had enough.

" i dont have time for this" he jumped over the men and began running down the isle with eyes on his target.

Kagome watched him with defying eyes and in one swoop picked Kagome over his shoulder and stole the bride to leap off with her and over the shrine.

"Kagome!!" Hojo yelled.

"i cannot believe you did that, put me down!!"

she said as she began punching his lower back.

"calm down will ya" he said

he landed on the floor and started to run towards the well house but Kagome was not going to have it, she was not being heard.

Kagome kneed his rib causing Inuyasha to yell and fall. Kagome flew onto the ground 3 feet from him and hit her head hard making the miko unconsience.

Inuyasha stood up holding his bruised side and picked up the passed out bride .

he began running again towards the well house.

he broke the doors with his foot, jumped up onto the lip of the well, looked at her face, and jumped into the resplendant blue light.

He landed on the floor of the well in his time.

Kagome was still knocked out.

He jumped out of the well and headed towards the village, leaping as fast as his feet could carry him.

he arrived at Kaedes hut where everyone was having lunch and forcefully entered.

all eyes fell on him then

Sangos, Kaede, and Shippos mouth fell open

and Miroku began coughing out the food he almost chocked on

"is that?"

"it cant be"

"Kagome!!!!!" Shippo screamed with tears in his eyes.

i cant believe Inuyasha stole the bride, i wonder how Kagome will react when she wakes up!!! thank you for your comments i love you guys...please criticize and review.


	17. Remember your Friends, Remember the Tree

Thank you all for the reviews im extremely humbled by all of you...

umm lets hope i say this right...dziękuję za twoją recenzję, cieszę się, że lubisz tę historię...it took a while but i hope i didnt chop this sentence up to much...

preciouslyours thank you for your encouragment and of course criticism is always welcomed my dear...

RubyJung thanks for keeping up...

on with the story yall...

Inuyasha placed the beauty down gently on the bedding by the corner and Kaede examined her to see if she was okay...

The hanyou then signaled for everyone to be quite and exit the hut, they all followed out and around to the back of the hut so that they may talk without disturbing Kagome.

"What in the world happened to you? you said you were gonna rinse off then you disappear?!!!" Sango scolded Inuyasha.

"i know i should have said something but, the moon was bloodred, i had to go i didnt know how long it had been out" he retorted

"everyone calm down, care to explain why she is knocked out?" Miroku said in a calm tone.

"well,--I" He began while a pink tint to his cheeks began to appear and a sweat drop left his forehead all the way down to his chin.

everyone stared at the hanyou waiting for an answer.

"I--umm(cleared throat)-- dropped her when i was carrying her over my shoulder and she kneed me in my ribs" he said still with the embarresment to his face.

"uh huh"..." soooo...why were you carrying her over your shoulder?" Miroku asked probing the Hanyou.

everybody stared wide eyed at Inuyasha waiting for an answer.

he gulped.

"yeah well it was the only way to get her to come back with me, she doesnt recognize me" he said

(deep down she does though) he thought.

"ooookay" Miroku said unsure if he was fessing up the whole story.

"so what was she doing when you found her" Sango asked happy to hear the reuniting story.

Inuyasha knew he had to tell now.

"she was--she was getting ready for her wedding"

"what!!!!!?" everybody asked simultaneously and with their mouth opened.

"oh wow, so you stole the bride" Miroku asked with a big smile to his face.

"no wondering she is wearing that fancy Kimono" Shippo added.

"well its a good thing you snatched her before anyone saw you." Miroku probed some more.

"i abducted her when she was already walking down the isle in front of everyone" he said looking down.

"What is the matter with you, now her family might be worried" Sango said upset that her friend would have to explain.

"hey what did you want me to do, take her after she got married. I would never allow that to happen." he said whole heartedly.

everyone looked at him feeling warm that Inuyasha would go to that extreme for Kagome.

meanwhile everyone in back of the hut having the conversation of what happened, Kagome had woken up, and sat up to a strange but familiar place.

holding her head she got up from her bedding but was cautious as she could hear people talking outside.

she decided to sneak out the door very quietly by taking her shoes off and leaving them there. If she was going to run she didnt need to carry stuff and she needed to be fast.

She peeked out and didnt recognize where she was. But nonetheless she tip toed into the forest.

after some distance from the hut she decided to make a run for it but had to be careful since she wasnt wearing any shoes.

"where the hell am i" she said while running as fast as her feet could carry her.

back at the hut Inuyasha and the gang decided to head back in after a long discussion of what had happened in Kagomes time.

Inuyasha was first in the door when his heart dropped.

"where is she!?"

then everyone followed in

"Kagome?!!"

the half demon leaped out of the hut and sniffed her scent leading to the woods, he leaped off to find her.

Kagome stopped running and rested for a bit on a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"where did this guy take me?" she looked up at the trees and noticed a path that sparked her curiosity so she got up and began walking it

"this also looks familiar"

she walked the path some more but held on to the trees her dress still intact just a bit dirty from dragging it...then

she gasped and clasped her chest.

she came upon a small clearing with a giant tree that had a sore spot in the middle of its trunk.

Kagome began to have flashbacks of her dreams...and thats when she figured out that it was was the same tree Inuyasha was pinned to.

she was so confused, but curious that she didnt even notice she was walking towards it. When she came close to the tree she climbed its roots and touch the spot where she had seen the Hanyou many times.

she felt someone approaching but knew he had found her. She didnt turn around to look at him but kept touching the trunk, realizing that the dreams she was having must have been surpressed memories.

after she had enough she turned around to face Inuyasha

gentle wind blew around them as they both stared at each other...thinking and trying to comprehend what is going on and what would happen next.

they stayed looking at each other for a minute then Kagome began walking towards the Hanyou...

she stopped right in front of him and looked strainght into his soul.

"ummm, you are gonna have to explain to me what is going on...obviously i know you and i guess i know more but i cant remember"

"Kagome i didnt mean to bring you here abruptly, or interrupt your life--"

"well you did!" she retorted fast...

she walked back to the tree to sit on the roots and Inuyasha followed. She sighed and looked at her dirty feet.

"I--I am not in love with Hojo, i was upset about breaking up with someone i really had strong feelings for that i accepted his proposal when he asked, i am not good with guys...i just feel like i have been severly heartbroken in the past, which i dont know by who, that i am scared to love...so when Hojo came along i said yes just to give it a chance but i had no feelings for the poor guy"

Inuyasha only listened to her.

"you must be a really good friend to have sensed that...i guess what im trying to say is thank you for being my saving grace"

she turned to look at him with a side smile and a sincere eyesight..

"Kagome" he said mesmerized by her beauty.

they stared at each other for a bit then Inuyasha looked away with a red face.

"you have to explain to me where we are and the story behind everything please." she said taking his chin in her fingers to make him look at her.

Inuyasha calmed down and began the story of how they met up until him rescuing her from the demon baby, but he left out everything after including the spell and he left out Kikyou.

He didnt know what the effect would be if she knew about the spell or if she knew about Kikyou she could put two and two together...afterall she was smart.

nightfall began to set in and Kagome finally absorbed everything Inuyasha had told her her... she took in a deep breath and sighed.

" okay well its still unclear why the well didnt let me come back or why my memory was erased" she said perplexed.

" i dont know either all i know is that for some reason i was able to use the well"

he said avoiding her contact.

Kagome looked at him not believing everything he said...but nonetheless there was nothing more she could do...

"we should go back" Inuyasha said...and for the first time in a long time kneeled down for her to get on.

she looked at him confused as to what she wanted him to do but to her surprise she let her feet guide her and soon enough she found herself climbing a top his muscular back.

as her fingertips touched his shoulders she felt fire coursing through blood making her gasp.

"whats wrong?"

"idk i feel anxious or something"

"are you hanging on tight?"

"well..how tight do you you want me to hang on?"

she squeeled when Inuyasha squeezed her thighs to show her how her grip should be on his shoulders.

"okay, well i think im good then" she said

and with that he leap and ran at high speed eliciting a scream of surprise out of her mouth and causing her to wrap her arms entirely around his shoulders instead making her get so deliciously close to his body as she pressed against his back. After a while of feeling the air course through her , she let go of Inuyashas body and the half demon was surprised to find Kagome's arms up as if she was flying with her eyes closed and only hanging on to his lower back with her thighs.

She screamed a long- woooooo hoooooo- as they winged the air.

and Inuyasha had a big smile on his face.

the miko suddenly felt a dejavu, like if this had happen before...then before she knew it she remembered shooting a bow and arrow while riding the silver demons back...

Inuyasha noticed she spaced out

"Kagome?" "you okay"

"huh, um yes guess its my memory trying to come back"

"really why you say that?"

"i just remembered shooting an arrow off your back"

Inuyasha didnt say anything else then they reached Kaedes hut where everyone was waiting...

he landed and Kagome jumped off finding those faces she dreamed of sometimes...all of them

"Kagomeeee!!!!" Shippo said jumping into her arms...

She looked at the kitsune and smiled still perplexed...

"ummmmm, hello there you are so cute" she said looking at him endearingly.

"welcome back Kagome, i have missed you" Sango said as she hugged her.

Kagome felt it, that warm hug from a very dear friend, Kagome hugged her back with the same longing.

then she noticed the handsome Miroku.

"hello Kagome, we are glad to have you back"

"umm...thank you" feeling as if thought he was a Sota.

"i know it might be really hard to believe this but... ive dreamed about you guys and feel like ive known you forever"

she said.

suddenly the Miko sensed something familiar and it was approaching at fast speed.

"oh no" Inuyasha said looking at the direction that had caught Kagomes attention.

" what is that? i sense something but i cant put my finger on it"

"get behind me Kagome" Inuyasha said while shoving the bride behind his back.

"smells dirty"

at a distance a small tornado funnel was approaching them but disippated as a tall, handsome, tanned man came out of it wearing fur and a high pony tail.

"hey ya mutt" "i smelled something sweet in the air, wheres my woman?" the young man demanded

"shut up Koga!!! she aint your woman and i wont let you get near."

then out of Inuyashas left shoulder a pair of brown eyes peeked to see what the commotion was...

and she liked the site

"Kagome!!" Koga yelled making her eyes wide open.

the wolf demon jumped over Inuyasha and landed right in front of Kagome taking her hands into his...and of course taking in her beauty

"Kagome you look more beautiful than ever its been so long my love"

Kagome took in the accolades, blushed, but to Inuyashas horror she retorted fast with some flirting of her own.

"thank you, you are so sweet( she giggled),Kouga is it? im delighted to meet you"

everybody was un shock at the scene developing in front of them.

Okay loves please criticize and review!!!!!!


	18. Did She Just?

The sultry spice giving off of her eyes towards Koga was so sensual, it captivated the demon wolf so much he was in a trans.

She was giving off an unbearable sexual vibe and Inuyasha couldnt stand it.

growling he seperated them by coming in between them.

" dont you dare touch her dam wolf"

"hey" Kagome protested behind Inuyashas shoulder.

"stop blocking Inuyasha" Koga yelled.

"yeah Inuyasha, i just want to talk to him is that sooooo bad"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome completely red in the face.

"He is just pulling your chain HE is married!!" he told Kagome.

"what!!" she said looking at Koga.

"why you gotta put my business out there mutt, stay out of this no matter what she will always be the first woman i ever loved"

Kagome gasped.

"really was i really your girl? did we... kiss"?

" **thats proposterous Kagome how could you ask something like that, this scrony wolf would never dare put his filthy hands on you i would never allow it**!!!!" Inuyasha said yelling.

"but he said he loved me? did i love you back Koga...oh? my gosh!!! did we... you know?"

"WHAT!!!!??" The silvered hair demon couldnt believe what just came out of that pretty little mouth.

"i would have loved to make you my mate Kagome, mmmm just imagining--

he was interrupted by a flying fist to his mouth.

"imagining what you dam wolf bag?"

Koga repaid the punch with a kick of his own to Inuyashas jaw.

"how she would have felt under my hands ya mutt better yet under my body"

Inuyasha lost control and they both began hand to foot combat.

Kagome was amuzed at was happening.

The gang was amuzed at Kagomes flirting

and Inuyasha was furious with her.

Koga landed a blow to Inuyashas side and send him flying.

"sorry to bail but i gots to go" he walked over to Kagome took her face in his hand and asked

"why you asking me all these questions" do..do you not remember"

"no i lostpartial memory"

"well i am married which happened after you disappeared, no we never did anything but because you were in love with--

"HEY" Inuyasha yelled from the ground for Koga to shut his mouth.

"with someone else"

"with who though?"

"ask him beautiful" he said pointing a finger

Kagome looked up at Koga and slowly kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

" okay see ya around then okay?" Tell your wife she is really lucky to have you"

just as fast as he came he left.

Kagome smiled to herself then looked at everybody still with their mouths opened.

"what?"

then she looked at Inuyasha.

who was visibly upset at what she had just done.

"Inuyasha, what are you so mad for"

"we need to talk" he gritted through his teeth.

he got off the floor and ran towards Kagome sweeping her up and carrying off through the trees.

they landed upon a hillside and the only light illuminating them was the moon.

He sighed then put her down and walked away with his bangs covering his face and looking down at the ground.

she didnt know what had gotten him so upset.

she walked up to him

"Inuyasha? are you...angry with me?"

he was still looking at the ground.

"Kagome how could you say those things to him...he is our enemy"

"huh"? "it didnt seem like he was our enemy" he only seemed confident and honestly a sweetheart"

his heart suddenly felt ill and his hands became sweaty at Kagome thoughts towards the demon wolf.

he looked at her and suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders...startling Kagome

"how-- dont you ever speak about him like that again...he is not any of those things he--he is a coniving asshole and may i remind you HE IS MARRIED!!!!!"

Kagomes eyes grew wide with astonishment at how Inuyasha grabbed her.

she chuckled and removed his hands from her shoulders and took them into hers surprising Inuyasha

"why are you so jelouse"

Inuyasha gulped and became embarrased when her incredulous look bore into his eyes.

"me!? jelouse? how could you even think that stupid!!!"

"heyyy...dont call me stupid you moron!!" she said shoving his hands away however staying in place.

"its not like im looking to hook up with him, i was just doing some harmless flirting there is no reason to get bent outta shape"

Inuyasha stood up quick.

"yes i know you were, you dam wench!!, dont do it again!!?"

she stood up to match his stance.

"wench!!!!??" who do you think you are dog boy-- hey??!!"

Inuyasha yanked her into an embrace.

making her gasp while he held her tight.

"im here to protect you, and its been so long that i have held you like this, yes i am your friend, your best friend and i dont want to see you hurt many demons are gonna come by and seem nice but some of them are just out to get you, the only people you can trust are your friends and me..."

Kagome stayed in his arms for a minute.

"Inuyasha" she said softly.

he let go of her still admiring her beauty.

"okay Inuyasha youre my best friend i will try and listen from now on but its gonna be hard because im stubborn, you... know that right?"

"unfortunately yes i do"

they both smiled, and without warning Kagome charged towards the hanyou put a leg behind him and shoved him to the ground in a surprise attack.

He looked at her wide eyed from the ground.

she bend over and got in his face.

"dont ever call me stupid again" she said with a flirty undertone.

Inuyasha didnt know what to make of it.

was she flirting with him? but she just knocked him down.

he blushed instensly

"keh!" he said as he turned his head around.

She extended her arm towards him to help him up with the most sincerity in her eyes.

"im strong enough to get up ya know?"

"fine" she said retreating her arm unphased by his response.

"dont take my help"

"thats not what i ment, okay"

"i dont care" she said non-chalontly

this kind of hurt his feelings, how could she not care what he thought? he jumped up and dusted himself off.

he looked at her and she was admiring the view...she really didnt care did she?

then she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her body and slowly flow through her hair...then she lifted her arms to fully feel the feudal eras nature.

she was absolutely stunning, and care free

she was free.

she put her arms down as she noticed Inuyasha staring at her...

she looked at him back.

"whats up ya okay?"

"yes, its just... i cant believe youre back"

she smiled and approached him.

"we should get back Inuyasha, your--our friends might be worried"

"yeah, hop on" he said as he kneeled down.

they sored through the sky again but this time Kagome kept her body grounded onto his, resting her cheek on his back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms real tight around his torso...

she was tired... it had been a long day...her wedding day filled with surprises

Inuyasha was tingly all over, the bride on his back was so comfortably holding him just like old times...

it was a great feeling

they arrived shortly at Kaedes where everyone was waiting for them inside.

"did you all fix what needed to be fixed?"Sango asked

"yes Inuyasha was just jelouse but i assured him he has nothing to be jelouse about it was only harmless flirting" Kagome said picking at the rice balls that were served in front them.

"I WAS NOT JELOUSE!!! KEH!!

that made her giggle..

they all finished eating in silence until Kagome broke it.

"okay you guys it was nice to meet you-.. or see you all again but I gots to get going"

"like hell you are what if we cant open the well again?" "Im going with you" Inuyasha said standing and towering over her.

"umm, no thank you i can manage just fine" she said tilting a bowl of broth to her lips.

"besides" she said while finishing the broth then turning with a serious face to him.

"i have to go and attempt to make up or explain what happened, especially to Hojo"

"No, he needs no explanation"

she stood up to meet his gaze .

"look you took me away and that, sir, in my time is kidnapping i know that right now there are probably policemen trying to find me"

"then ill go with you, ill just stay in your bedroom"

"ugghhh as if what you think i am a floozy,

a prostitute?"

"IM NOT SAYING IT LIKE THAT IDIOT, IM SAYING LIKE BEFORE, YOU ON YOUR BED AND ME ON THE FLOOR" Inuyasha yelled as his face turned into a tomatoe.

" I know you dont mean it like that, i was just kidding little puppy, haha" "but you are not coming and thats final" she said walking out of the hut.

"Ill be back soon okay?" she said towards the group behind her.

Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her wrist before she could take any further steps.

she turned to see who it was and became annoyed.

"uugghh, Inuyasha ill find a way back"

"im coming with you"

"NO"

"IM NOT TAKING THAT AS AN ANSWER"

"I SAID ENOOUUGGHH!!!!"

an echoed scream, a bright light and a surge of energy powerful enough to send the Hanyou flying 200 feet in front of her emmited from the petite girl.

Inuyasha recovered and looked at her.

She had a glowing light to her sillouhete and her hair was flowing around her.

she was so upset her braid had become undone all she was doing was staring with a stoic face at Inuyasha.

at this time everyone had come out to see what was going on.

"I told you not to test my patience"

"what the hell Kagome you almost purified me"

"not really, purification of a demon takes up much more of my power which that was only just a fraction."

"what!"

"i had said no over and over and you didnt listen, you should know im stubborn" "you will stay here in your time and you will not follow me or youll be sorry"

"keh, is that suppose to scare me?"

"is that Tetsaiga around your waist?"

Inuyasha looked down at his sword in shock.

how did she know the swords name.

"such a magnificent weapon made out of the great demon dogs fang!"

"Kagome?" "do you remember Tetsaiga?"

she looked at the sword and concentrated deeply..

Tetsaiga began to shake in place, then abruptly left Inuyashas side right into Kagomes hand.

Inuyasha was in shock what was going on??

'could this be a demon impersonating Kagome?' 'no Tetsaiga would have burned her' he thought

"wow its a beautiful sword, but if you are not careful i could purify it leaving you empty handed"

"Kagome stop messing around and tell me how you know about Tetsaiga!!!"

"well duh! Im a priestess ive been exposed to legends, i have developed my abilities greatly because of my training, and i know all about Tetsaiga and its owners story...its such a tragic love story but beautiful...and since youre in possesion, it leads me to believe you are one of his sons."

she transformed Tetsaiga and aimed for Inuyasha but not before walking over to Kaede to retrieve a bow and a single arrow.

Everyone was looking to see what it was she was gonna do, then what she did next horrified everybody.

"TETSAIGA!!!!!!" she yelled as she swung the fang aiming the attack on Inuyasha...

Inuyasha couldnt move... his mouth opened wide as he saw the attack coming towards him.

Kagome quickly dropped the sword and picked up bow and arrow shooting it straight at Inuyashas feet causing the sacred arrows energy to decipateTetsaigas.

a few moment passed... it was silent all you could hear were gasps.

"wow that _**is** _a powerful sword" she said while picking it up and inpectioning it.

"WHAT THE HELL IDIOT!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Inuyasha screamed as he approached her fast.

"i told you not to piss me off, besides deflecting Tetsaiga is no different than deflecting any other demon energy you were never in any real danger" she said handing him the sword with a smile on her face.

"you are unbelievable Kagome i cant believe you would do something like that" he said putting the fang back into the sheath.

"oh common it was harmless fun" she said giving him a pat on his chest.

making him scoff in disbelief.

just then Inuyasha began sniffing in a different direction.

he grabbed kagome roughly which made her squeal and put her behind him.

"what is your problem now?!" she asked.

"demon is coming" he said cautiously...

Thank you again loves for your reviews im very humbled...

please criticize and review


	19. Naraku's Target

Hello guys sorry for the delay, school has been nuts, but story must go on please enjoy.

"well, how do you know a demon is coming?" Kagome asked from behind his shoulder.

" Keh! my nose duh!"

" woah! I can feel its presence now, its immense" she stated seriously standing at guard, coming out from hiding behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shoved her behind him again " hey!" Kagome exclaimed.

" ugghh this demon is vile! It smells soooo bad" she said grabbing her nose.

A single drop of sweat rolled down Inuyashas temple, while guarding the bride with one arm behind him, the half demon couldn't help but worry about the safety of the priestess behind him because he knew exactly who the smell of miasma belong to. The gang hadn't had any traces of Naraku lately and he knows that Naraku is aware Kagome is back. Why appear now?

The gang all stood at fighting stance ready for Naraku to make his appearance.

The wind became wild and the clouds got darker. Kagome for the first time felt intimidated by this presence that hadn't even came known to her yet.

Naraku appeared out of a miasmic cloud. Kagome was astonished at the power that this demon had.

He chuckled as his eyes landed on the bride. Kagome couldn't respond to his look. Usually she stood up fiercely against any demon's challenge, but this demon was no simple demon, he was truly sinister, and the likes in which he tortures for pleasure. This send chills down her spine, and what is worse she knew that the evil demon knew what his glare did to her.

"well, well if it isn't Kagome, you've been gone for a while"

"shut up Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I came because I sensed a terrible and magnificent power, I don't see Kikyou around though"

"huh?" Kagome said from under her breathe

"well she is not here, so you're gonna have to deal with me!" Inuyasha said pulling Tetsaiga out and lunging at Naraku leaving kagome perplexed.

Naraku deflected the attack, "well if it is not Kikyou then who has such immense power"

" shut up!" "IRON REAVER SOUL STEEEEALLERR!"

Naraku deflected the attack again and this time, he gazed at Kagome again. Kagome looked back dead into his eyes and felt the need to protect herself.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku attacked Kagome with a beam of Miasma.

" SHOW ME !" Naraku yelled as he released his evil power.

And just like on cue Kagome lifted a very powerful forcefield effortlessly, causing the evil power to clash and extinguish against the wall of spiritual power. Kagome felt for the first time the evil power of naraku and it frightened her. He looked at her with an evil grin and Kagome searched the depth of his dead eyes for any light which she didn't find.

"So, you are the one responsible for this, this is not finished," he said as he disappeared into the cloud of miasma.

As the atmosphere returned to its peaceful way so did Kagomes spiritual energy.

Inuyasha ran to her. "Are you okay?" he said grabbing her elbows.

"I'm fine" she said as she looked at how scared and concerned Inuyasha was.

" who was that? And who is Kikyou?" Inuyasha released her as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede ran to where they were at.

" its, a long story Kagome"

" look this demon has terrible demonic powers and must be extinguished as soon as possible, I need to go home first and offer some sort of explanation to everybody as well as Hojo, then I will return and I will need you guys to explain everything to me."

"I know you don't want me to go with you Kagome but let me at least drop you off at the well, I won't be comfortable leaving you alone in this time after what just happened"

Kagome looked at him reluctantly because she was so sure she was powerful enough to defend herself but not defeat Naraku.

"that's fine Inuyasha besides I have no idea how I got here so yeah I'm gonna need your GPS services"

"huh?"

"never mind let's go, okay guys I'll be back soon" Shippo jumped onto Kagomes arms forcing her to catch the kitsune.

"Kagome can you bring some ninja food. It has been so long since we've had any"

"eh? Ninja food?" she looked at Inuyasha looking perplexed

"yeah, he means those noodles that you use to bring with you that were so conveniently fast"

" _ **I...**_ use to bring instant noodles here?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"yeah, I could bring some noodles over I don't mind kiddoe" she told shippo while putting him down.

"are you ready Inuyasha?"

"yeah I'm ready he said while bending down to have Kagome climb his back"

"she climbed on and they soared off into the horizon"

The journey over to the well was quite, it was such an eventful day and the bride was exhausted, the last burst of spiritual energy really took out of her, she hadn't had to use that much ever before, not to mention the huge adrenaline rush she had when meeting Naraku. Now her body was winding down. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes while the wind blew through her hair. Holding on to his torso so snuggly. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't stop thinking of how much Kagome's powers had grown and how now more than ever he had to protect her. Not only did Naraku saw her as a target now but he refused to lose her again…ever.

They reached the well and she climbed off. Inuyasha began climbing the edge of the well only to look back at a confused Kagome.

"uuhh… ya comin'?"

"what do mean? Coming where? Down there?"

"yes, this is the way back to your era Kagome"

"but…. I will break a leg if we leap into that well, they are known for being deep ya know"

Inuyasha chuckled and extended his hand out to her to bring her up the edge.

Kagome looked down at his hand and then up at him wondering if he lost his mind.

"look I know I said I wouldn't come but can I just show you how the well works? Then afterwards ill leave you in your time and come back to mine and wait for you is that okay?"

"ummm…okay" Kagome then stepped forwards and grabbed on to his hand and got on the well's ledge.

She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, then she wrapped the arm that held her hand around her waist and looked down at the darkness that was about to consume her and the half demon. Inuyasha didn't even give her a warning and jumped in with Kagome. Her pupils dilated as blue lights engulfed them and her jaw dropped in awe.

Inuyasha looked at her face and smiled as he watched the magical light adorn her beautiful features. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was or how he was able to make it without her those years.

Her feet suddenly reached the floor and she stopped floating.

"wow! what the hell was that? That was amazing" she said while letting go of Inuyasha.

He suddenly missed her body, she just pulled away from him with her excitement and his soul just couldn't handle it.

While Kagome still was rambling about how the magic portal was so crazy, he subconsciously stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist making her gasp, he then embraced her hard moving his hands to the small of her back bringing her hair closer for his nose to inhale her deep, making him groan, then without warning he leaped out of the well eliciting a yelp from her.

"woosh… I have to get used to that" Kagome said landing outside the well house with Inuyasha. He was hesitant but he let go of her.

They both looked at the shrine house and Kagome sighed.

"Okay let's get it over with I have to go talk to momma and let her know I'm okay…you do know that I'm gonna have to tell her about you right?"

"yeah I know"

They both proceeded to walk towards the entrance, Kagome dragging her feet as to how she was going to explain. She slid the door open with Inuyasha following and closing the door behind them.

"MOM…. mom I'm home!"

"Kagome!... Kagome!" her mother said as she, Sota, her grandfather and Hojo ran towards her voice from the other room.

Kagome gasped when he saw her fiancé run in to find her still in her dress, and behind her the robber who stole her from saying yes to the rest of her life.

"Hojo" she managed to whisper out.

"Kagome" he said with concern in his eyes, then his eyes changed and went from looking at Kagome to stoically looking at Inuyasha and without warning he lunged at the half demon.


	20. Goodbye Hojo, Hello Dirty Thoughts?

"Get off of me idiot" Inuyasha yelled as he was holding Hojo back from trying to land some blows to his face on the ground.

Kagome grabbed Hojo by the waist to pry him off but Hojo just wanted the satisfaction that he at least hit the half demon once for stealing Kagome away.

Grandpa, Sota, and Kagome's mother just watched as the scuffle took place.

"alright that's enough" Kagome said annoyed and grabbed hojo by the ear and pinched so hard he though his ear was gonna tear off its place.

"owww….aaaaahh…okay okay okay Kagome" he said tearing up.

"that's enough of that, can we just talk about this?" she said while holding Hojos ear.

"Fine" Hojo said visibly upset that his fiancé beat his ass in front of everybody when he was clearly trying to teach the half demon a lesson.

"okay then" she said letting go of the tender, red tip of the ear, then she pulled him for an embrace, making Inuyasha growl a little.

"Kagome" Hojo said sincerely and held her back in a tight squeeze.

A single tear escaped closed eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Hojo I'm so sorry, can we talk please" she whispered into his shoulder.

"of course, my dearest"

She wiped the tear off her face, took his hand and led him to the garden where they were meant to say their vows, leaving her family behind and giving Inuyasha a piercing look for him no to follow. Reluctantly, but understandably he stayed put as Kagomes, grandpa, and brother began interrogating him.

Everything was left just how it was when she was kidnapped, pink blossom adorns the four corners of the garden and the calla lily arrangements were still beautifully placed while some of the pedals had fallen on the floor.

She walked down the aisle with him to sit down at the very front were there was a bench.

"Kagome is everything alright?"

"Hojo" she began then paused "what did you think about what happened today?"

"Well to be honest Kagome I was worried, but then as I thought about it more, I figured you had staged all of it to no get married with me"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked incredulously

"Common Kagome everybody knows you were gonna marry me out of pity, you were never really in love with me"

"Hojo how can you say that"

"I felt that deep down you were just settling with me, and you know what I convinced myself that it was okay because you were going to learn to fall in love with me, to see me more than your friend, to see me as your man. To feel desire for me when I touched your body, to feel the need to have me just like I feel the need to have you. To make you my wife was a dream come true. I have loved you since school"

"Hojo I'm sorry, I didn't stage that it all did really happen, but you are right, I was never really in love with you and I also said to myself that I was going to learn to feel for you but I just don't think that can happen"

He chuckled, "yeah I figured" "so…who is that freak anyway"

"to be honest I have no idea, he says he's known me, but I have never seen him in my life, then to my surprise he revealed a lot of stuff about me that only a person that known me really good could know."

"sounds like he is dangerous, be careful Kagome"

"I can defend myself you know"

"yeah I know" he said chuckling again and standing up.

He took the brides hand and stood her up

"you look breathtakingly beautiful" he said looking into her eyes. Taking her chin between her index finger and thumb he kissed her tenderly, and Kagome obliged because at least he deserved that out of her.

He pulled back and caressed her chin with his thumb, Kagome looked at him with tears rolling down her eyes,

"Goodbye Kagome" He said with a smile and walked away towards the back exit of the garden.

Kagome just stood there watching him leave as the soft moonlight touched all around, he never looked back.

She felt someone behind her then a second later she was being embraced her back against a strong chest, and she knew all too well who that was by the red sleeves the wrapped around her chest.

She turned around in the hug and sobbed hard.

"It's okay Kagome, he will be okay, you need to be happy and find true love" he said while he put his cheek on the top of her head.

"I feel so bad, I let it go too far I'm a bad person"

"look at me" Inuyasha demanded lifting her face up to see him.

"there isn't a mean bone in your body, you don't see that you were willing to throw your happiness away just so he could get his?" "stupid you never change" he chuckled as she frowned with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean stupid!" she pushed him aside. Kagome turned around to admire the beauty of the Garden and sat down on the bench again and sighed.

Inuyasha followed and sat next to her, looking out the garden as well.

"I never thought I would get married let alone come this far as to walk down the aisle adorned with lilies and heavenly music playing as I walked with everybody staring at me. It seemed so surreal and beautiful" she said with a small side smile. "but it was wrong" "I was never good with love, I feel stuck, like I can't make that leap, ….like I won't let myself…there's a wall there that I can't seem to break no matter what I do I always turn back." She said turning around to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could not help but feel pain and guilt. The woman with the big brown eyes looking at him for answers that came to him at the tender age of 15, was scarred. 15 was the age where all sorts of feeling were awakened including falling in love. Young Kagome did not have the luxury of her love reciprocated because the hanyou she had fallen in love with, was still holding on to something that was not there anymore. He only wished that he realized it sooner. How did they get here, everything was such a mess, and to make matters worse he knew he would have a hard time opening Kagomes heart because unconsciously she has sealed it to not feel rejection thus not allowing her to love like she wants. He messed her up and she had no clue.

Kagome saw that the half demon and turned her face back to the garden. "It's time to go, we will come back to the garden tomorrow and clean this mess you made." She said playfully shoving Inuyashas arm.

"keh, sure the mess I made, we wouldn't be in the mess YOU created if only you told the truth about your feelings wench."

"yeah yeah, let's go"

They both exited the garden back into the kitchen to meet up with the family

"Kagome dear will you and your friend stay for dinner after all we still have all the food from your reception in the main room."

"No mother we just ate but save us some for tomorrow, we will be back so that I can clean up the mess, I'm just tired and need to get to bed, and change out of this dress."

"wait we are going back to the feudal era?" Inuyasha asked confused

"pff, no we are going to my place to sleep, goodnight mom we will see you tomorrow" she said as she kissed her mother goodnight.

"what do you mean your place" Inuyasha asked as they walked the door and slide it open.

"Inuyasha I don't live here anymore I'm on my own in college, I have a part time job and I have my own place" she looked at him proudly.

"then why where you in your room, old room, at the shrine when you were in the fancy kimono"

She giggled "wedding dress, it called a wedding dress, and its tradition to get ready at your mothers house before you go to meet your future husband."

"oh"

They walked down the shrine steps towards the nearest intersection, and she waited for a taxi to arrive.

"what are we waiting for kagome"

"for a ride I'm super tired im not about to walk home in these shoes and this dress"

"HEY!" kagome protested as Inuyasha picked her up

"tell me which way to go" she stopped giving him a death stared and her face soften as she realized what he was trying to do.

"Just go straight on, its not far from here but I can't bear to walk it"

"okay"

"then he sore through the sky jumping atop buildings" after some more directions they finally reached their destination.

"it's here" she said

He stopped right in front of a small home but what he thought was too big for one person.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Inuyasha yelled looking away blushing as Kagome lifted her dress up to remove her keys dangling from the garter in her thigh.

"will you relax and not yell, you are going to wake up the neighbors" she whispered, "jeez I'm only taking my keys out so I can open the door"

She unlock the door and push the door open with Inuyasha still carrying her in the door.

"wow this scenario I imagined different, Hojo was supposed to carry me in as a married couple"

This made the half demon scrounge up his nose and put the bride down on her feet.

"well make yourself comfortable while I go change" she said as she disappeared into a hallway.

Inuyasha smelled around the house. It smelled clean, and it all look very fresh. She had decorated with a calla lily at every end or coffee table. He made his way to the kitchen passing a cute round table the Kitchen was very cozy with yellow and gray accents, he opened the pantry and noticed she had a lot of Ninja Food, his favorite. He smiled to himself and sat down comfortably in the couch.

"I'm back" Inuyasha looked to where she was coming and blushed a little.

She came back wearing short pj shorts and a spaghetti strap that showed a bit of her mid drift and cleavage. Her nipples were piercing the thin fabric and she was wearing fuzzy slippers at her feet. She took off her makeup and looked more beautiful than ever with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"what I miss" she said plopping next to him, her breast slightly bouncing.

"u..uuhhu..nothin at all" he stutter.

"why are you flushed? Are you okay?" she asked getting in his face, invading his personal space. He swallowed hard and backed away from her face only to blush and look away.

"Nothing Is wrong I just…. you are just always invading my personal space that's all" he said still looking away. Then he felt some weight lift from his side and turned around only to find Kagome standing right in front of him.

"personal space?!" she said as he looked down at him,

He looked up at her and could not believe what was happening

In total shock and mouth totally agape, Inuyasha watched in slow motion as Kagome folded her knee and placed it at the side of Inuyasha's thigh giving her leverage to do the same with the other knee and place it at the opposite side, completely straddling him with both hands placed on his shoulders.

"K…Ka…..Kagome, what the hell are you doing" he stuttered through the sentence with a high pitch voice.

She took his large hand at his wrist with her small hand and place the heavy limb softly on her breast. "Am I invading your personal space now Inuyasha?" He gulped and could help but feel her hard nipple right under his palm.

Now that she had his full, confused, gaze she looked at him intensely with lustful eyes.

She slid her arms behind his head, and she inched closer to his lips without breaking eye contact.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but shake in place as her lips hovered over his.

He felt the apex at her inner thighs rub on him and instantly became turned on.

Then his attention focused on the warm breath of air that landed on his lips

"how bout this? Is this invading your personal space too?"

He trembled

"Kagome" he whispered as he closed the distance….

"hellooooooooooooo?"

"earth to Inuyasha, snap out of it " Kagome snapped her fingers, making Inuyasha realize that he had just fantasized about how he would want the girl from the future to work on him.


End file.
